Magic Defense Force
by G and K
Summary: Magic Defense Force adalah sebuah unit pelindung guild yang melindungi sihir dari pemerintah yang berniat untuk melenyapkan sihir, ini lah pertempuran para penyihir yang memperjuangkan kebebasan mereka
1. Magic Defense Force

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Based on Toshokan Sensou **

**Magic Defense Force**

**Selamat datang di negeri para penyihir, Fiore, negeri dimana para bangsa dari berbagai macam ras mempelajari sihir.**

**Sihir sendiri dapat dipelajari dari sebuah batu kristal berwarna-warni dengan bermacam ukuran yang disebut dengan Lacrima.**

**Namun sayang pemerintah negeri Fiore, Magic Council, menganggap sihir merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sehingga mereka membuat undang-undang untuk menyita maupun memusnahkan Lacrima di seluruh negeri.**

**Tujuan sebenarnya dari Magic Council sendiri adalah menguasai Lacrima untuk kepentingan pihak mereka sendiri, karena bila mereka menguasai Lacrima sendiri, maka mereka beranggapan mereka akan mendapatkan kekuasaan absolut yang tidak bisa di tentang , karena hanya mereka yang menguasai sihir.**

**Namun tidak semua orang mampu mempelajari pengetahuan sihir dari Lacrima, begitu pun yang terjadi dengan orang-orang di pihak pemerintah, sehingga pemerintah bekerja sama dengan bangsa Demon untuk memusnahkan Lacrima, bukan hanya itu, berkat kejeniusan para ilmuwan, pemerintah berhasil menciptakan berbagai peralatan yang memiliki fungsi sama dengan sihir sehingga dapat digunakan oleh orang yang tak mampu mempelajari Lacrima atau menggunakan sihir.**

**Pemusnahan dan penyitaan Lacrima besar-besaran pun terjadi, menyebabkan Lacrima dari seluruh negeri berkurang drastis jumlah nya, bahkan penggunaan sihir dilarang untuk masyarakat luas, kecuali anggota pemerintah sehingga hal ini menimbulkan pemberontakan dari berbagai wilayah.**

**Para pemberontak pun akhirnya membentuk Guild, tempat di mana orang-orang bebas menggunakan sihir dan mempelajari Lacrima. Berkat perjuangan para pendiri Guild, akhir nya pemerintah membentuk undang-undang baru, undang-undang perlindungan Lacrima.**

**Undang-undang ini mengatur agar Lacrima yang ada hanya boleh di simpan di dalam guild dan di pelajari di dalam guild dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk dipelajari atau pun di bawa pulang atau di bawa ke masyarakat.**

**Masyarakat pun hanya boleh mempelajari Lacrima dan menggunakan sihir bila mendatangi Guild namun tidak diperbolehkan membawa atau meminjam Lacrima yang ada di dalam guild.**

**Bila di temukan Lacrima di masyarakat, anggota Guild atau pihak pemerintah boleh memiliki Lacrima tersebut tergantung siapa lebih dahulu yang menemukan nya maka dia yang berhak untuk memperoleh Lacrima tersebut.**

**Dan bila terjadi pelanggaran seperti Lacrima yang berasal dari suatu Guild ternyata keluar sampai ke masyarakat atau ada yang menggunakan sihir yang berasal dari Lacrima suatu Guild dan di gunakan oleh pihak atau oknum tertentu di masyarakat umum di luar Guild maka pihak pemerintah berhak untuk menyerang dan menyita maupun memusnahkan Lacrima yang berada di dalam guild tersebut, namun pihak guild juga berhak untuk mempertahankan Lacrima yang mereka miliki. **

**Karena hal ini lah, akhir nya Guild-Guild yang ada di Fiore membentuk Magic Defense Force, sebuah batalyon pasukan pengaman dan pertahanan Lacrima yang memiliki misi untuk melindungi Lacrima milik guild dari rampasan pihak pemerintah.**

**Sama seperti masyarakat umum, para anggota Magic Defense Force hanya boleh menggunakan sihir di dalam wilayah milik guild atau saat melindungi guild dari serangan pihak pemerintah, bila mereka mengunakan sihr di luar ketentuan itu akan di anggap pelanggaran berat.**

**Dan hingga saat ini pertempuran Magic Council melawan Guild dalam memperebutkan dan mempertahankan sihir pun terus terjadi..**

**Magic Defense Force**

Di sebuah ruangan interview, nampak duduk 3 pria di balik meja, pria pertama yang duduk di sebelah kiri, berambut kuning dengan luka seperti sambaran petir di sebelah mata nya, terukir nama Laxus di tanda pengenal yang dia kenakan.

Pria kedua yang duduk di tengah berambut oranye dengan kumis dan janggut tipis menghiasi wajahnya, tanda pengenal, Gildartz tersemat di dada sebelah kiri.

Sementara pria ketiga, berambut biru dengan tato di wajahnya nampak memasang tampang bosan, tersemat nama Jelal di dada nya.

"Baiklah, peserta berikutnya, silahkan masuk!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang perempuan berambut scarlet dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit di atas rata-rata wanita biasa memasuki ruangan dan duduk di bangku yang di sediakan, menghadap tiga pria pewawancara.

"Hah? Seorang perempuan? Sepertinya lo salah masuk, penerimaan bagian administrasi ada di ruangan sebelah." Tegur Laxus sambil mengeryitkan kening, sementar pria di sampingnya, Gildartz, menaikan alis dan ekspresi pria yang lain, Jelal nampak terkejut.

"Tidak, saya memang berniat untuk masuk ke Magic Defense Force."

"Oh, kalau begitu perkenalkan diri lo."

"Nama saya Erza Scarlet, umur 18 tahun."

"Sepertinya menarik, kau perempuan pertama yang mendaftar kemari nona, apa alasanmu untuk bergabung ke Magic Defense Force?" potong Gildartz seraya mengelus dagunya yang di tumbuhi bulu-bulu jengot tipis yang seksi (?).

"Sebenar nya alasan saya..."

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut scarlet nampak berlari dengan nafas memburu sambil memeluk sebuah bongkahan batu kristal berwarna maroon.

"Percuma kau lari gadis kecil! Lebih baik serahkan Lacrima itu!" geram sebuah suara yang berasal dari pria yang memiliki tanduk di kepalanya.

"Akkkhhh!"

Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, sementara sang pria bertanduk dengan seringai di wajah nya berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Sang gadis meringkuk ketakutan di tanah, air mata nya mengalir namun dia masih memeluk erat batu kristal yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tahukan, memiliki Lacrima di tempat umum adalah pelanggaran berat! Serahkan Lacrima itu unuk dimusnahkan atau kau akan ditangkap dan dikenakan sangsi yang berat." Perintah pria bertanduk.

"Ka-kalu begitu tangkap saja aku! Jangan musnahakan Lacrima ini!"

Mendengar jawaban dari sang gadis membuat pria bertanduk kehilangan kesabaran, dia langsung merampas paksa batu kristal itu dari pelukan sang gadis, namun sang gadis terus menggengam erat batu itu hingga sedikit aksi tarik menarik terjadi.

"JANGAN! KUMOHON!" jerit sang gadis, namun teriakan nya justru makin membuat emosi sang pria bertanduk erpancing.

Sang pria bertanduk bersiap melayangkan pukulan dan sang gadis langsung menundukan wajah nya, bersiap menerima pukulan, lalu...

BUKK!

Belum sempat pukulan itu mendarat, sebuah tangan menangkis pukulan sang pria bertanduk.

"SIAPA KAU!" bentak pria bertanduk pada pria yang mengagalkan aksi nya.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, dia langsung memukul sang pria bertanduk hingga pria bertanduk itu terpental beberapa meter, sementara sang gadis melihat punggung penyelamatnya dengan tatapan takjub, terdapat simbol Magic Defense Force dari Guild Fairy Tail di punggungnya.

Belum sempat pria bertanduk berdiri dari tanah, tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning menghantamnya, menimbulkan ledakan kecil , hingga sang pria bertanduk pingsan seketika.

Sang gadis berambut scarlet kembali tertunduk, air matanya kembali mengalir, tubuh dan tangannya yang masih memeluk batu kristal berhenti bergetar perasaan ny bercampur aduk antara lega dan berterima kasih pada sang penolongnya.

Pria itu memandang sejenak lalu mengusap pelan kepala sang gadis yang masih tertunduk dan ketika sang gadis akan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat sosok penyelamatnya, pria itu sudah pergi menghilang.

**End Of Flashback**

"Karena itulah aku bergabung dengan Magic Defense Force dari guild ini, penyelamatku itu sangat keren! Dia adalah pangeranku! Makanya tujuanku bergabung adalah untuk menemukan pangeranku dan tentu saja untuk melindungi Lacrima yang ada di sini."

"Hmmmm... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Gildartz dan Laxus seketika meledak, sementara pria ketiga, Jelal, menundukan wajahnya sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu bergabung? Baiklah! Kau diterima nona! Kau akan bergabung didalam divisi tiga pimpinan komandan Jelal." Seru Gildartz yang memegang perutnya akibat banyak tertawa. 

"APA! KENAPA HARUS DI DIVISI KU!" protes Jelal.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan protes, kelihatannya bakal seru, oke perempuan, siapa nama lo tadi? Erza ya? Lo boleh pergi sekarang beberapa hari lagi kami akan memanggil lo buat menjalani tes kesehatan."

Mata Erza langsung berbinar, setelah membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dia segera keluar ruangan interview dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Komandan Gildartz! Aku protes! Kenapa dia harus masuk ke divisi ku!"

"Lho? Tidak masalahkan? Sepertinya bakalan seru, bukannya dia bergabung kemari untuk menemukanmu, _Tuan Pangeran."_

"Dan lucunya dia tidak sadar kalau _Tuan Pangeran_ nya ada di hadapan nya sendiri!" sahut Laxus, membuat tawanya dan Gildartz kembali meledak.

"**Kuperingatkan kalian, jangan sampai dia tahu masalah ini." **Ancam Jelal dengan nada dan ekspresi horor, aura hitam menguak dari atas kepalanya.

Gildartz dan Laxus langsung terdiam seraya menelan ludah.

**To be continue**


	2. Evil Instructor

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Based on Toshokan Sensou**

**Evil Instructor**

"KALIAN SEMUA! LARI DARI GARIS INI KE GARIS FINISH DI UJUNG SANA! DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR! CEPAT!" Perintah Jelal kepada satu pasukan trainer yang dipimpinnya.

"OOOSSSHH!"

Para prajurit _trainer_ berlari di lapangan seluas lapangan bola tersebut, debu-debu bertebaran, mereka berlomba untuk menjadi yang tercepat dan terlihat pemandangan mencolok, di antara sekumpulan pria trainer muda itu, nampak seorang perempuan muda berambut panjang dengan warna scarlet yang mencolok.

Perempuan itu berlari paling depan, lebih cepat dari semua pria yang ada di belakangnya, hingga dia sampai ke garis finish, lalu...

BRUGHH!

Perempuan itu terjatuh tepat setelah sampai di garis finish akibat kelelahan, nafas nya tersengal-sengal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa pemuda juga sampai ke garis finish, mereka juga terjatuh akibat lelah.

"KAU! YANG BERAMBUT MERAH! SIAPA SURUH KAU TIDURAN! SEKARANG PUSH UP 50 KALI!" bentak Jelal kepada perempuan itu.

"Nama saya Erza, _sir!"_ sahut perempuan itu.

"Oh begitu? Erza sekarang push up 50 kali!"

"Tapi yang lain juga terjatuh sir!" bantah Erza seraya menunjuk beberapa pemuda yang juga terjatuh di garis finish, seketika para pemuda itu buru-buru berdiri tegap kembali.

"JANGAN MELAWAN! INI PERINTAH! ATAU KAU MAU HUKUMANMU KU TAMBAH JADI 100 KALI PUSH UP?!" gertak Jelal, membuat Erza ciut.

Dengan perasaan dongkol akhirnya Erza melaksanakan hukumannya, push up 50 kali, nampaknya latihan neraka tidak berhenti sampai di sini...

**Evil Instructor**

"ARRRGHHH! Kau tahu? Pria itu nampaknya mempunyai misi untuk membuat hidupku seperti di neraka!" omel Erza seraya menyuapkan sesendok nasi untuk makan siang nya.

"Siapa maksudmu? Instructor Jelal?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut putih yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya! Kau tahu Mira? Tadi pagi aku berlari di lapangan! Aku berhasil menjadi nomor satu! Tapi pria bertato itu malah menghukumku! Bukan hanya itu dia hanya menghukumku! Padahal yang lain berbuat kesalahan yang sama denganku!"

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku Instructor Jelal sangat baik, dia juga keren, aku menyukainya." Sahut Mira sambil matanya menerawang.

Mirajane Strauss, seorang wanita primadona di Guild Fairy Tail. Dia juga masih dalam tahap pelatihan di bagian informasi yang bertugas mengumpulkan data informasi dan dia teman sekamar Erza di Guild.

"Menyukainya? Serius? Si pendek itu?!"

"Jangan melihat orang dari tingginya, lagi pula Instructor Jelal tidak begitu pendek, kau saja yang agak tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan." Bantah Mira.

"Huh! Bukan hanya pendek dia juga kejam!"

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku heh?"

Terdengar suara Jelal dari belakang Erza, membuat Erza dan Mira memalingkan wajah kebelakang.

Berdiri Jelal dan Laxus sambil membawa piring makan siang mereka.

"Kau menganggap aku si cebol maniak yang kejam? Kuberikan kau peringatan, apa yang kulakukan padamu masih berprikemanusiaan, tapi bisa saja aku melakukan lebih dari itu." Ujar Jelal dengan tampang horor, membuat Erza gelagapan dan mulai memakan lauknya dengan cepat.

"Halo Insructor Jelal, Instructor Laxus." Sapa Mira, ramah sembari tersenyum.

"Oh, halo, hey Erza jangan makan begitu cepat." Tegur Laxus sambil duduk di samping meja Erza dan Mira.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo Mira kita pergi dari sini."

Erza bangkit berdiri bersama Mira dan berlalu pergi, namun sebuah surat nampak terjatuh dari kantong celana Erza.

"Oi, suratmu terjatuh!" tegur Jelal.

"Buang saja surat itu." Sahut Erza dingin seraya terus berjalan.

"Itu surat dari orang tuanya, orang tuanya tidak tahu kalau Erza bergabung dengan MDF, mereka mengira Erza bekerja sebagai anggota Guild biasa." Jelas Mira seraya tersenyum, lalu membungkuk dan pergi menyusul Erza.

"Hmm. Artinya orang tua nya tidak mau kalau dia bergabung dengan MDF." Ujar Laxus seraya mengunyah ,makanannya.

Jelal hanya terdiam sembari membaca surat itu.

"Bagaimana pendapat lo tentang Erza itu?" tanya Laxus.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku dia perempuan pertama yang bergabung dengan MDF, dia sangat unik."

"Unik? Dia itu monster! Dia mengalahkan 12 pria dalam lari 500 meter." Sahut Jelal.

"Jadi menurutmu dia cocok berada di militer?"

"Tidak! Walau kemampuan atletik baik belum tentu kompeten!"

"Oh, begitu."

**Evil Instructor**

Sore harinya merupakan latihan beladiri judo.

Latihan beladiri ini berguna untuk memperkuat fisik dan mempertahankan diri di luar Guild karena penggunaan sihir tidak di perbolehkan di luar dari wilayah guild dan berguna juga untuk memperkuat teknik serta fisik karena sihir yang hebat adalah sihir yang bisa dikombinasikan dengan fisik yang kuat.

Latihan ini sendiri tidak hanya mencangkup anggota MDF tapi juga seluruh bagian dari guild, dan latihan dibagi atas dua kelompok berdasarkan masing-masing gender.

BRUGGHH!

Erza membanting seorang perempuan berambut biru kelantai, terlihat beberapa perempuan juga sudah terkapar di lantai.

"Am-ampun, Juvia sudah tidak kuat." Seru perempuan berambut biru itu.

Juvia Lockser, adalah seorang agen yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan –sama seperti Erza dan Mira- bagian personalia, bertugas untuk membantu orang-orang yang datang ke guild untuk mempelajari Lacrima.

"Ya, Erza, kau terlalu kuat untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, harusnya kau melawan laki-laki." Sahut seorang wanita berambut kuning yang terkapar di tanah.

Perempuan berambut kuning ini bernama Lucy Heartafillia, seorang perempuan keturunan bangsawan Fiore. Dia kabur dari rumahnya dan bergabung dengan guild karena hasratnya untuk mempelajari Lacrima, berbeda dengan Erza, Mira dan Juvia, dia sudah lulus pelatihan dan bekerja dibagian keuangan guild.

Mendengar kata-kata Erza, sekelompok laki-laki langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman latihan Erza.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku bersedia menjadi lawan tandingnya!"

"Kalau lawannya perempuan sih nggak masalah."

"Lawan aku saja! Aku sangat lemah."

"Wah cihui nih (?)."

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Terdengar teriakan Jellal, membuat semua orang menatap Instructor mereka yang baru masuk ke ruang latihan dengan mengenakan pakaian judonya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan mereka melawanmu, sekarang lawan aku, Erza Scarlet." Tantang Jelal yang di protes oleh para pria.

"Instructor Jelal tidak adil!"

"Instructor, mau ambil kesempatan?"

"BODOH! Aku tidak berminat mengambil kesempatan dengan perempuan sepertinya, dan aku pun tak berminat untuk mengalah."

Mendengar itu, muncul urat kemarahan di kepala Erza, "Instructor kau yakin sanggup melawanku? Kau lebih pendek dariku, aku tak yakin kau mampu menggapai kerah bajuku, sir."

Jelal tak menjawab, dia langsung maju menghadapi Erza.

Erza dengan sigap langsung mencengkram kerah pakaian Jelal dan bersiap membantingnya, namun Jelal nampak tak bergeming dari posisinya.

'Gawat! Dia benar-benar tangguh' batin Erza.

Jelal lalu dengan sigap mencengkram lengan kanan Erza dan dengan sedikit memutar tubuhnya, dia membanting Erza ke lantai.

BRUGHH!

"Ternyata kau hanya bisa berbicara besar, walau tubuhmu lebih tinggi dariku tapi terbukti, kau tidak bisa menjatuhkanku." Remeh Jelal seraya membalik badan, bersiap meninggalkan Erza di lantai.

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU KEINGINANMU!" teriak Erza yang bangkit dan langsung menendang punggung Jelal, membuat sang instructor terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau lihat! Sesuai keinginanmu! Aku menjatuhkanmu!"

Tiba-tiba menguak aura hitam dari diri Jelal, "Jadi begini cara mainnya huh?"

Dengan ganas Jelal berdiri dan membanting Erza ke lantai, bukan hanya itu, dia langsung mengeluarkan jurus '_Arm Breaker'_, jurus kuncian yang mengunci lengan dan bahu kanan Erza.

"ADAAAAWWWWW! SAKITTTTT! AMPUNNN!" Jerit Erza sejadi-jadinya.

"Oi, kau, hitung sampai 50." Perintah Jelal pada seorang laki-laki peserta latihan.

"DASAR CEBOL SADIS MANIAK! LENGANKU TAK AKAN BERTAHAN SAMPAI 50 DETIK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

**Evil Instructor**

"Dia benar-benar kasar! Sulit kupercaya ada laki-laki sepertinya!" maki Erza seraya mengurut lengan kanannya.

"Menurutku, kau yang sulit dipercaya, baru kali ini ada seorang _newbie _yang beranimenendang seorang _High ranking officer_, lagi pula caranya menanganimu sungguh benar-benar impressif, kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja mematahkan lenganmu." Sahut Mira sambil menggunakan masker tidurnya.

"KAU SERIUS?! LIHAT APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADA LENGANKU!" protes Erza.

"Dia benar-benar gentle, dia menangani seekor monyet bagaikan seorang manusia." Puji Mira lagi dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

"OI! OI! SIAPA YANG MONYET?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana kedua orang tuamu? Mereka kan tidak setuju kau bergabung dengan MDF, bagaimana kalau mereka berkunjung kemari? Bila ketahuan kau bisa disuruh keluar dari guild." tanya Mira, merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkan sampai kesana."

"Masuk ke guild kan tidak harus dibagian Defense Force, kau bisa masuk kebagian personalia atau administrasi atau bagian intel seperti diriku."

"Yah, memang, tapi kan kau tahu aku masuk ke MDF untuk mencari penyelamatku, bukan hanya itu, penyelamatku itu yang menginspirasiku untuk masuk ke MDF, untuk melindungi guild dan Lacrima, dia adalah panutan bagiku, aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya."

"Sepertinya susah juga ya, itu kan kejadian dua tahun lalu, belum tentu juga sang penyelamatmu itu masih ada di guild ini kan?" sahut Mira.

"Aku tahu hal itu, namun bagi ku bertemu atau tidak, aku tetap akan berjuang di MDF, untuk menjadi seperti dirinya, melindungi Lacrima dan sihir."

_**Walaupun dalam hatiku masih berharap untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, penyelamatku, pahlawanku...**_

**Evil Instructor**

Keesokan harinya di hall Guild...

"Hey buku teks lo terjatuh." Panggil Laxus seraya mengulurkan buku teks nya pada Erza.

"Ah, Instructor Laxus, terima kasih."

"Buku teks lo terlihat sangat rapi, seperti tidak pernah dibuka."

"I-iya karena setiap pelajaran aku selalu tertidur." Panik Erza seraya membuka buku teksnya.

Para penyihir atau orang yang baru bergabung ke guild memang di wajibkan untuk memiliki buku teks dan ikut pelajaran seputar pengetahuan tentang sejarah peperangan guild dan pemerintah juga undang-undang perlindungan Lacrima wajib untuk dipelajari agar tidak melanggar ketentuan dan peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan antara guild dan pemerintah.

"A-anu, instructor Laxus, apakah anda tahu siapa pria ini?" tanya Erza sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang ada di buku teksnya, foto seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan diikat sambil memegang buku bertuliskan END.

"Pria di foto itu bernama Mard Geer, dijuluki King Of Hades, dia salah satu komandan pihak pemerintah yang mengomandoi pasukan demon." Jelas Laxus.

"Apakah dia sangat tangguh?"

"Tentu saja, bagi penyihir pemula seperti lo, bila bertemu dengannya di medan tempur lebih baik segera menghindar, hanya orang sekelas komandan di guild yang mampu menghadapinya..." Laxus memotong kata-katanya, menghela nafas sejenak.

"Luka diwajahku ini disebabkan oleh pertarunganku dengannya." Sambung Laxus sambil menunjuk luka yang berada di salah satu wajah bagian matanya.

Erza segera menutup buku teksnya, "Ma-maaf."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Justru bagi tentara seperti kita, bekas luka adalah sebuah kehormatan dan kebanggan tersendiri, itu pertanda bahwa kita bertarung dan berjuang untuk apa yang kita yakini."

Namun Erza tetap merasa tidak enak hati, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Laxus tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Erza dengan lembut.

"Lo tenang saja, gua tidak marah sama lo."

Merasakan tangan Laxus dikepalanya membuat Erza merasakan perasan _Dejavu_, perasaan yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu, saat penyelamatnya mengusap kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini tidak ada latihan tempur, hari ini kalian akan berpatroli di perpustakaan Lacrima, masing-masing calon agen seperti lo akan didampingi oleh seorang instructor."

**Evil Instructor**

Setiap guild memiliki sebuah perpustakaan Lacrima, disinilah tempat dimana Lacrima disimpan dan dapat dipelajari oleh orang yang datang untuk belajar sihir.

Perpustakaan Lacrima sendiri sangat besar, dengan rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi, tersusun dengan rapi bola kristal Lacrima dari berbagai ukuran, warna dan jenis, tiap Lacrima mengandung pengetahuan dari jenis sihir berbeda.

Dan tugas Erza hari ini adalah berpatroli, tiap anggota MDF diwajibkan untuk berpatroli sesuai dengan shift mereka, karena ancaman bukan hanya berasal dari pihak pemerintah namun juga dari masyarakat sipil yang berpura-pura datang untuk mempelajari sihir padahal tujuan sebenarnya untuk mencuri Lacrima, dikarenakan harga Lacrima yang sangat tinggi di pasar gelap.

Seorang calon agen yang masih dalam pelatihan seperti Erza wajib berpatroli didampingi oleh seorang instructor, dan instructor yang mendampingi Erza hari ini... oh ya tentu saja, Jellal Fernandes.

'Instructor Laxus, kenapa aku harus berpatner dengan Jelal hari ini!' batin Erza.

Jelal sendiri tampak berjalan dibelakang Erza sembari memperhatikan pengunjung yang datang.

"Sir, orang itu sepertinya sedikit mencurigakan." Bisik Erza seraya menunjuk seorang pengunjung dengan gerak gerik mencurigakan.

"Sepertinya begitu, ikuti dan tanyai dia." Perintah Jelal yang ditimpali anggukan Erza.

Erza lalu mengikuti pria itu sampai ke bagian belakang perpustakaan yang sepi, lalu dia melihat, pria itu nampak ingin memotong sebuah Lacrima yang dia keluarkan dari dalam jaket yang dia kenakan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Erza yang membuat pria itu kaget.

Seketika pria itu menghadap Erza, lalu mengacungkan alat pemotong ditangannya ke arah Erza.

Erza langsung menyerang pria itu, dia menepis tangan pria itu hingga alat pemotongnya terjatuh dan dengan sigap dia lalu membanting pria itu kelantai.

"Rasakan itu!" seru Erza seraya berdiri.

"Erza!" panggil Jelal yang menyusul ke bagian belakang perpustakaan.

"Sir! Pria ini berusaha untuk menghancurkan Lacrima yang diambilnya dari perpustakaan!"

"BODOH!" teriak Jelal yang membuat Erza bingung.

Tanpa disadari Erza pria tadi sudah bangkit dari lantai dan bersiap memukul Erza dari belakang.

"MINGGIR!"

Jellal langsung mendorong Erza kesamping membuat Erza terjatuh, namun sebagai gantinya, dengan telak pukulan sang pria itu tepat mengenai pelipis Jellal.

Jellal lantas membalas dengan memukul perut pria itu, hingga pria itu terjatuh ke lantai, dan dengan cepat Jellal langsung mengeluarkan borgol dan memborgol kedua tangan pria itu.

Jellal lalu menghampiri Erza yang masih terduduk di lantai, terlihat darah keluar dari pelipisnya akibat pukulan dari pria pencuri.

Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Erza.

Erza menggapai tangan itu, dan ketika dia baru berdiri..

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Jellal tepat menghujam pipi kanan Erza.

"Jangan anggap tamparan ini masalah pribadi, aku akan melakukan ini tak peduli siapa pun orangnya, kau jangan bodoh, ini bukan sebuah permainan yang bila kau berhasil memukul kau akan mendapatkan skor, kau harusnya tidak boleh lengah sampai pelaku atau lawan benar-benar berhasil diamankan, bila mereka belum benar-benar diamankan mereka bisa menyerangmu kapan saja."

Jellal lalu menyeret pelaku, "Bila kau hanya beranggapan ini permainan, lebih baik kau berhenti saja, tempat ini tidak cocok untuk dirimu."

Jellal lalu pergi bersama pria pencuri yang sudah diborgol itu, meninggalkan Erza yang termenung sambil memegang pipi kanannya.

**Evil Instructor**

Malam harinya, di kamar asrama guild..

"Pria itu seorang penjual Lacrima di pasar gelap, dia ingin memotong Lacrima itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan menjualnya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar, tanpa dia tahu kalau Lacrima dirusak maka pengetahuan sihir yang ada didalamnya pun akan ikut rusak." Jelas Mira, seraya merapikan tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, ya." Balas Erza dengan tatapan malas, terlihat pipi sebelah kanan nya sedikit membengkak dan tempelan koyo menempeli pipinya.

"Lihat wajahmu, seperti ada telur bebek yang menempel disana."

"Diam."

"Jangan marah begitu, instructor Jellal memberikanmu pujian dan mengatakan kau yang mengamankan pelaku dalam laporannya, walaupun kau membuat masalah tapi dia masih menghargaimu."

Seketika Erza tercenung.

'Kenapa? Aku tidak pantas menerima pujian, ini memang kesalahanku, aku tidak mengamankan pelaku, aku bahkan membuat instructor Jellal terkena pukulan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bila aku tidak menyingkirkan alat pemotong pelaku, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk!' batin Erza.

"Aku haus, aku keluar sebentar membeli minuman." Sahut Erza dengan perasaan berkecamuk dan wajah bersalah.

**Erza POV**

**Aku melangkah ke arah lobby asrama untuk mencari mesin penjual minuman, namun saat aku melalui lobi, mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang ku kenal sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil meminum minuman kaleng, pria yang menamparku tadi siang, inspector Jellal...**

"Tidak untuk sekarang, pergilah, tidur."

**Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bosan, mungkin dia mengira aku akan mengajaknya ribut seperti biasa.**

"Lobby ini berada di asrama, aku bisa berada disini kapan pun aku mau."

**Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan.**

"Umm.. sir masalah hari ini.."

"Lebih baik tak usah kau katakan, jika kau meminta maaf maka aku tak bisa menghiraukan pipimu yang menggelembung itu dan aku tidak mau meminta maaf juga karena hal itu."

**Aku baru saja akan meminta maaf padanya, tapi mendengar kata-katanya seperti itu malah serasa membuat urat-urat kemarahanku keluar.**

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku yang mengamankan pelaku dalam laporanmu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mira yang memberitahuku."

"Lalu? Kenapa memangnya?"

"TAPI BUKAN AKU YANG MENGAMANKAN PRIA ITU! A-aku hanya merasa.. aku tak pantas mendapatkan penghargaan ataupun pujian.."

**Suaraku melemah, kepalaku tertunduk, aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis, akhirnya aku sadar akan kelemahan diriku, aku selalu merasa apa yang kulakukan sudah benar, namun akhirnya aku tersadar, walau tindakanku benar belum tentu aku melakukannya dengan baik.**

**Dan ketika air mata akan tumpah dari mataku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.**

**Aku mengangkat wajahku, dan melihat instructor Jellal sudah berdiri dihadapanku seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya ke kepalaku.**

**Lagi-lagi aku merasakan familiar dengan sentuhan ini sentuhan yang membawaku pada kenangan dua tahun lalu.**

**Aku menatap wajah instructor Jellal sejenak, tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi, saat instructor Laxus juga mengusap kepalaku seperti ini.**

"Sir, kau lebih pendek dari instructor Laxus."

BLETAKK!

"Aku tak percaya ini! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!"

"Bodoh! Itu karena kau nya saja yang kelewat tinggi!"

**Aku memegang kepalaku yang baru saja di jitak, tapi sangat aneh, aku merasakan perasaan yang lebih baik sekarang, hingga air mataku tidak jadi mengalir.**

"Sir, aku tidak akan berhenti dari MDF.."

**Aku menarik nafas sejenak.**

"Ada seseorang yang sangat menginspirasiku, suatu hari nanti aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sungguh menginspirasiku untuk menjadi seperti dirinya, karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Apakah orang itu adalah pria yang kau ceritakan pada saat interview? Apakah dia pantas menjadi inspirasi seperti itu?"

**Pria itu lah yang membuat ku terus melangkah maju...**

"Ya... Dia adalah pria impianku."

**Dan setelah aku mengatakan itu, untuk pertama kali nya aku melihat ekspresi wajah instructor Jellal menjadi sedikit lucu, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.**

"Terserah kau lah! Lakukan apa pun yang kau ingin kan!"

**Instructor Jellal berbalik pergi, aku lalu membungkuk berterima kasih padanya.**

"Terima kasih untuk petunjukmu hari ini, _sir."_

**Instructor Jellal sudah benar-benar meninggalkan lobby, akhirnya aku menghampiri salah satu mesin penjual minuman yang berada di sana, namun...**

"SIAAALLL! AKU LUPA BAWA DOMPETT!"

**To Be Continue**

**Ini adalah fic Fairy Tail pertama kami sekaligus fic bergenre SciFi pertama kami**

**Bumbu romance ada tapi kami ingin mengedepankan action nya juga sih, memang sekarang belum karena masih awal-awal cerita, masih tahap pengenalan karakter dan dunia sihir Fiore**

**Oh ya dalam cerita ini Jellal lebih pendek tinggi badannya ketimbang Erza (mengingat kisah di fic ini sebagian di angkat dari Toshokan Sensou)**

**Dan untuk pakaian nya bayangin aja mereka pakai seragam serba hijau dengan tanda pengenal di dada (ini pas latihan combat) dan pakaian ala kantoran (pas lagi patroli) dan pake baju bebas pas lagi di asrama.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah membaca, terutama yang sudah membaca dan review #depaked**


	3. Mr Perfect

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Based on Toshokan Sensou  
**

**Mr Perfect**

"Kau tidur terus selama pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan." Tegur Mira pada Erza.

"Pelajarannya membosankan, belum lagi aku sangat lelah akibat instructor sadis itu terus-terusan menyiksaku." Keluh Erza.

"Sepertinya orang yang kau keluhkan panjang umur, halo instructor Jellal, instructor Laxus."

Nampak Jellal dan Laxus melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"Instructor Jellal, aku tidak melihatmu hari ini, aku kangen." Rayu Mira pada idolanya yang disambut sweatdrop dari Jellal.

"Erza, bagaimana pipimu?" tanya Jellal seraya menyentuh pipi kanan Erza.

"A-ah, sudah baikan sir, sudah tidak membengkak." Jawab Erza sedikit salah tingkah dengan perhatian instructornya itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, melihat wajah anehmu dengan pipi yang membengkak tadi pagi membuatku harus menahan tawa." Sahut Jellal yang lalu pergi meninggalkan Erza dan Mira.

"HEY APA-APAAN ITU!" teriak Erza, namun Jellal tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu, dia terus berjalan menjauh.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan siang, instructor Laxus kau mau ikut?" tanya Mira.

"Tidak, gua harus menyiapkan shift untuk patroli nanti, kalian juga bersiaplah untuk tugas patroli sesudah jam makan." Jawab Laxus yang juga ikut berlalu pergi.

"Sialan, kukira dia sudah berubah sedikit lebih baik, ternyat sifat menyebalkannya masih sama saja!" gerutu Erza yang masih kesal.

"Tak baik marah terus, ayo ke kantin."

**Mr Perfect**

Setelah makan siang, kegiatan untuk para anggota pelatihan adalah patroli di wilayah guild dan setiap anggota pelatihan akan ditemani oleh seorang instructor dan yang menemani Erza hari ini adalah instructor Gildartz.

Gildartz merupakan komandan divisi 1 di MDF guild Fairy Tail. Divisi 1 merupakan divisi tertinggi di Fairy Tail dan merupakan yang terkuat, secara pangkat dan posisi Gildartz sedikit lebih tinggi di atas Laxus dan Jellal.

"Oh, kau agen perempuan pertama di MDF, Erza Scrlet, hahahaha, patroli hari ini kau berpasangan denganku."

"Iya sir, mohon petunjuk dan kerja samanya sir."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jellal banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Bercerita apa sir? Pasti tentang hal yang buruk." Tanya Erza, pesimis.

"Oh, tidak, sebaliknya dia justru memujimu, terutama saat laporannya tentang masalah percobaan pencurian Lacrima kemarin." Jawab Gildartz.

Erza tertegun sejenak, kata-kata Gildartz mengingatkannya akan kejadian kemarin malam, saat dia dan Jellal berada di lobby asrama guild.

"Mendengar setiap cerita Jellal tentangmu, kurasa dia menaruh harapan yang besar padamu, dia sepertinya yakin kau akan menjadi agen defense force yang hebat."

"Benarkah sir?"

"Ya, dan tolong jangan katakan pada Jellal bahwa kau mendengarkan hal ini dariku."

"Tapi aku mendengarkannya darimu sir." Balas Erza seraya tertawa kecil yang juga disambut tawa oleh Gildartz.

Erza lalu melihat seorang pria tua yang pendek ingin memasuki lift, Erza lalu berinisiatif meninggalkan Gildartz dan menghampiri pria tua itu.

"Pak, biar saya bantu, lantai berapa pak?" tawar Erza.

"Tak perlu nona, aku bisa memencet tombol lift ini sendiri dengan tongkat yang kubawa." Tolak pria itu searaya menunjukan tongkat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ta-tapi pak.."

"Setiap pengunjung disini berhak untuk memilih fasilitas layanannya sendiri nona, tapi terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Potong pria tua itu seraya tersenyum lalu memasuki lift.

Erza lalu membungkuk dan meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya pintu lift itu menutup.

"Oy Erza, jangan tiba-tiba menghilang, kemari, aku akan menjelaskan kegiatan patroli kita hari ini." Panggil Gildartz.

"Untuk jadwal patroli hari ini, kita tak akan berpatroli di perpustakaan Lacrima, kita akan berpatroli di sekitar wilayah guild."

Gildartz lalu mengajak Erza untuk kelur dari gedung guild, menuju halaman guild yang lumayan luas, guild Fairy Tail sendiri terdiri dari 3 gedung utama, gedung pertama yang berukuran terbesar merupakan tempat penyimpanan dan perpustakaan Lacrima, gedung kedua merupakan HQ guild, markas para agen dan anggota Fairy Tail dari segala elemen posisi, baik itu Defense Force, administrasi, personalia, dan lain sebagainya dan gedung ketiga merupakan asrama tempat tinggal para anggota guild.

"Aku mengajakmu patroli di luar perpustakaan agar kau bisa mengenali wilayah guild kita, ini penting karena rata-rata pertempuran yang kita jalani sebagian besar ada di wilayah guild kita." Jelas Gildartz.

Lalu mereka berdua pergi keparkiran guild yang cukup luas, di sana terdapat beberapa kendaaran roda empat.

"Sekarang coba kau tebak, yang mana mobil milik unit kita?" tanya Gildartz pada Erza.

"Yang itu sir." Tunjuk Erza ke sebuah mobil berukurn sedikit lebih besar dari pada mobil-mobil lain di parkiran.

"Kau benar! Hahahaha, tak kusangka instuisimu sangat bagus!" puji Gildartz.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa fungsi mobil kita sir?"

"Mobil kita memiliki sistem pertahanan sihir, berguna dalam kondisi pertempuran di luar guild dan sebagai transportasi untuk mengangkut anggota MDF ke wilayah konflik, di kota Magnolia ini terdapat tiga guild, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale dan kita Fairy Tail, hubungan antar guild selama ini terjalin baik, dan setiap guild yang kekurangan kekuatan dalam menahan serangan pemerintah akan menghubungi guild lain untuk meminta back-up, mobil ini berguna untuk transportasi kita ke wilyah guild lain yang diserang, fungsi pertahanan sihirnya berguna untuk meminimalkan sabotase back-up dari pihak pemerintah." Jawab Gildartz panjang lebar.

Erza mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah ayo kita pergi keluar guild, jalan-jalan di sekitar kota ini, kau berasal dari kota lain kan? Tak ada salahnya kita berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar." Ajak Gildartz.

"Tapi sir, bukan kah kita sedang dalam tugas patroli?"

"Berpatroli bukan hanya di dalam wilayah guild tapi juga di luar wilayah guild, sering kita menemukan Lacrima liar di luar sana, baik yang dimiliki oleh masyarakat sipil mau pun oleh para pedagang gelap yang ingin menjual Lacrima-Lacrima itu, biasanya masyarakat sipil yang memiliki Lacrima ingin menyerahkan Lacrima itu ke guild untuk di simpan dengan baik tapi di tengah jalan sering kali mereka bertemu dengan pihak pemerintah hingga akhirnya Lacrima itu disita oleh pemerintah."

"Ya sir, saya pernah mengalaminya, dua tahun yang lalu." Ujar Erza, seraya mengenang kejadian dua tahun lalu ketika dia bertemu dengan penyelamatnya.

"Oh, ceritamu sewaktu interview itu?" tanya Gildartz yang disambut anggukan dari Erza.

"Perlu diingat juga bukan pihak pemerintah yang perlu di cemaskan namun para pedagang gelaplah yang perlu diwaspadai dalam patroli di luar guild, mereka orang yang tidak mengenal hukum, dan karena penggunaan sihir dilarang di luar guild, kita harus menghadapi mereka dengan ilmu beladiri, itu lah guna nya pelajaran fisik dan beladiri." Jelas Gildartz lagi.

Lalu Gildartz dan Erza memasuki mobil patroli mereka dan Gildartz menyetir mobil keluar dari wilayah guild.

Kota Magnolia merupakan kota yang besar, terbagi atas banyak distrik pertokoan dan pusat bisnis juga taman kota, dan ketika Erza dan Gildartz berhenti disebuah lampu merah jalan, Erza melihat seorang anak kecil berambut biru yang sedang memeluk Lacrima berwarna putih sedang diintimidsi oleh dua agen pemerintahan di sebuah gang di pinggir jalan.

"Kumohon jangan ambil lacrima ini! Aku akan menyerahkan nya ke guild!" jerit anak itu seraya menangis sedangkan dua agen pemerintah tampak tidak peduli dengan tangisan anak itu.

"Lebih baik kau serahkan saja lacrima itu anak kecil, kau pasti tahu perbuatanmu melanggar hukum!"

"Sir." Panggil Erza seraya menunjuk anak kecil dan dua agen pemerintahan itu.

Gildartz menatap sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Biarkan saja, anak itu hanya akan dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan dan Lacrima itu akan disita pemerintah, sepertinya ini bukan hari baik untuk kita, pihak pemerintah lebih dahulu menemukan lacrima itu."

"Ta-tapi sir..."

"Kita bukan pahlawan Erza, kita adalah _Defense Force_, tugas kita adalah melindungi lacrima yang berada di guild kita, bila kita bertentangan dengan pihak pemerintah di luar guild kita itu akan menyebabkan masalah buat kita." Potong Gildartz.

Mendengar kata-kata Gildartz, Erza tertegun sejenak.

'Bukan pahlawan? Tapi _pria itu _menolongku dua tahun lalu.' Batin Erza.

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Erza langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kearah anak kecil yang sedang di intimidasi oleh dua agen pemerintahan itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Gildartz.

"OI ERZA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Saya sebagai anggota pelatihan guild meminta kalian berdua melepaskan lacrima dan gadis itu!" perintah Erza seraya menunjukan tanda pengenalnya kepada dua agen pemerintahan.

"Anggota pelatihan? Berani memerintah kami? Huahahahahhahahahhahha!" tawa dua anggota pemerintahan itu membuat Erza cengo.

"Maaf, kami tak ada waktu meladenimu nona anggota pelatihan."

Kedua agen itu lalu kembali memaksa gadis kecil berambut biru untuk menyerahkan lacrima miliknya, membuat Erza tak mampu menahan emosinya sehingga dia bersiap untuk menggunakan sihirnya untuk melumpuhkan kedua agen pemerintah itu.

"RE-EQUI..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!"

Belum sempat Erza mengeluarkan sihirnya, tiba-tiba teriakan Jellal menghentikan niatnya.

"Seorang anggota pelatihan memang tak bisa menghentikan kalian, tapi bagaimana dengan tiga komandan divisi?" ujar Laxus yang juga datang bersama dengan Gildartz dan Jellal.

Melihat tiga komandan divisi guild Fairy Tail yang sudah memiliki nama tersohor ke penjuru Fiore membuat dua agen pemerintah itu gentar.

"Cih, lebih baik kita pergi!"

Kedua agen itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gang itu sementara gadis kecil berambut biru masih menangis sambil memeluk lacrima berwarna putih.

"KAU IKUT AKU SEBENTAR!" perintah Jellal, menyeret Erza keluar dari gang.

"KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? KAU NYARIS MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR DI LUAR GUILD! ITU MELANGGAR ATURAN! UNTUNG KOMANDAN GILDARTZ SEGERA MENGHUBUNGI KAMI UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN!"

"Ma-maaf sir."

"Tugas kita hanya melindungi lacrima yang berada di guild, terkecuali kejadian seperti tadi, bila ditemukan lacrima liar dan agen pemerintah biasa (Bukan sekelas komandan pihak pemerintah) menemukannya terlebih dahulu harus tiga komandan divisi guild yang boleh untuk mengambil lacrima itu dengan kompensasi guild harus membayar dengan jumlah uang yang besar kepada pemerintah, apa kau mau membuat guild kita bangkrut?! Belum lagi kau mau menyerang pihak pemerintah dengan sihir di luar wilayah guild!" jelas Jellal dengan urat kemarahan di kepalanya.

"Tapi sir, itu yang di lakukan oleh _pria itu." _Bantah Erza membuat urat-urat kemarahan di kepala Jellal semakin bertambah.

"PAHLAWANMU ITU HANYA SEORANG IDIOT, KAU MENGERTI? APA YANG TERJADI BILA SEORANG IDIOT MENCONTOH SEORANG IDIOT YANG LAINNYA?!"

"SAYA MUNGKIN SALAH! TAPI JANGAN MENGEJEKNYA KARENA MASALAH INI!"

"DIAM! PRIA ITU HANYA ORANG CEROBOH YANG BERDARAH PANAS DAN PELANGGAR ATURAN, MDF JUSTRU LEBIH BAIK TANPA ORANG SEMACAM ITU!"

"HENTIKAN KATA-KATAMU! DIA ITU PANGERANKU!"

Menyadari dia kelepasan bicara, Erza langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Jellal yang mendengar kata-kata Erza terdiam dengan wajah terkejut yang agak konyol.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan sedikit canggung, sementara Laxus dan Gildartz yang melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua langsung tertawa.

"Gua gak pernah melihat seorang newbie berani menentang dan berhasil membuat Jellal mati kutu dalam berdebat, ini sangat bagus sebagai tontonan." Tawa Laxus.

"Lu-lupakanlah, sudah, kau beritahu gadis kecil itu, kita akan membawa lacrima yang dibawanya ke guild." Ujar Jellal dengan nada sedikit canggung.

"Terima kasih, sir." Erza tersenyum, lalu kemudian memasuki gang dan menghampiri gadis kecil berambut biru.

"Sepertinya lo mendapatkan saingan dalam hal pelanggaran." Ujar Laxus pada Jellal.

"Apa yang kau maksud, aku tak mengerti." Bantah Jellal yang urat kemarahan masih belum menghilang dari kepalanya.

"Bagaimana pun sekarang kau adalah atasannya, didiklah dia dengan baik jadilah mentornya agar dia menjadi agen defense force yang hebat." Ujar Gildartz seraya menepuk pundak Jellal.

**Mr Perfect**

Esok harinya..

"Hai pembuat masalah, aku mendengar masalah yang kau buat kemarin." Sapa Mira seraya menepuk pundak Erza.

"Miraaaaaaaaaaaa~" balas Erza dengan wajah suram.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa suram begitu."

"Ini gawat Mira! Aku di panggil ke kantor komandan! Apakah Jellal akan mengeluarkankan ku dari guild karena kesalahanku kemarin atau dia sudah menyerah untuk melatihku dan akhirnya mengeluarkanku dari guild?" panik Erza.

"Kurasa Jellal tidak akan mengeluarkanmu karena masalah seperti itu, ingat saat hari pertama latihan judo? Saat kau menendang jatuh dirinya, dia sempat memujimu dan mengatakan kau cukup kuat untuk berada di MDF."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, bila kau tak merasa yakin, datanglah ke kantor komandan, dan lihat apakah dia akan mengeluarkanmu dari guild atau tidak."

**Mr Perfect**

'Aku masih khawatir, bagaimana ini.' Batin Erza sambil mondar mandir di depan pintu kantor komandan, dia harus menyiapkan mental sebelum memasuki kantor.

"Erza Scarlet."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil Erza dari belakang, membuat Erza menoleh.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan badan tinggi tegap dan menggunakan seragam pelatihan yang sama dengan yang di pakai Erza berdiri di belakangnya.

"Um.. Kau siapa?" tanya Erza pada pria itu.

"Gray Fullbuster, sama sepertimu, aku juga anggota guild baru yang masih dalam pelatihan."

'Gray? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, seorang anggota pelatihan yang mempunyai prestasi tertinggi diantara semua anggota pelatihan lain.' Batin Erza.

"kau juga dipanggil ke kantor komandan?" tanya Erza yang dibalas Gray dengan tatapn dingin.

'Hey, apa-apaan tatapan itu!' kesal Erza dalam hati.

"Anggota pelatihan MDF, Gray Fullbuster, meminta izin masuk sir." Ujar Gray sambil mengetuk pintu kantor.

"Ah, anggota pelatihan MDF, Erza Scarlet, izin masuk juga sir." Tiru Erza.

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan kantor, terlihat tiga komandan divisi utama, Gildartz, Laxus dan Jellal berdiri di pinggir meja sedangkan seorang pria tua duduk di belakang meja itu.

"Ah, anda pria tua yang kemarin di lift, pak, apa yang anda lakukan di si..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Dia adalah ketua guild ini kau tahu!" potong Jellal.

Ekspresi wajah Erza masih menunjukan sedikit kebingungan.

"Terima kasih atas pelayananmu kemarin." Ujar pria tua itu.

'Dia ketua guild? Harusnya aku mengenalinya saat acara penerimaan anggota baru.'

"Baiklah langsung saja, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scrlet, kalian berdua direkomendasikan oleh komandan divisi satu Gildartz Clive, komandan divisi dua Laxus Dreyar dan komandan divisi 3 Jellal Fernandes dan disetujui oleh saya Makarov Dreyar, sebagai ketua guild, sehingga menyatakan kalian lulus dalam pelatihan anggota baru hingga resmi bergabung menjadi agen Magic Defense Force, menjabat sebagai _corporal."_

Corporal adalah jabatan untuk agen MDF yang baru resmi dan lulus dari masa pelatihan. Jabatan ini bisa meningkat seiring prestasi yang dibuat dan jabatan tertinggi adalah komandan divisi.

"APAAAA!" teriak Erza terkejut.

"BODOH! PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK UCAPAN KETUA!" marah Jellal sementara Gray memberi hormat pada Makarov seraya berterima kasih atas kelulusannya dari masa pelatihan.

**Mr Perfect**

Setiap agen MDF yang diterima diharuskan untuk mengikuti latihan extra, porsi latihan extra itu meliputi banyak hal dari panjat tebing, berlari melewati medan-medan yang berat dan latihan menembak dengan menggunakan peralatan sihir.

Latihan menembak menggunakan peralatan sihir sangat berguna, untuk melatih ketepatan dan juga melatih keahlian menggunakan senjata sihir karena dalam sebuah pertempuran diharuskan untuk menghemat energi sihir sebanyak mungkin, sehingga senjata sihir sangat berguna untuk menghemat energi sihir dalam pertempuran bahkan bisa menjadi pertahanan terakhir apa bila energi sihir sudah terkuras habis.

BANG! BANG!

Terdengar suara tembakan dari senjata sihir yang ditembakan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang nampak tidak mengenakan bajunya.

Tembakan pria itu tepat mengenai seluruh target sasaran dipapan tembakan.

"Wow, he-hebat sekali, kau bisa dengan tepat sasaran menembakan seluruh tembakan, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya, Gray." Puji Erza pada pria itu.

"Biasa saja, aku justru penasaran, bagaiman seorang agen MDF sepertimu bisa tidak tepat sasaran dalam menembakkan senjata sihir." Singgung Gray, lalu meninggalkan Erza.

"TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Sudah Erza, dia benar soal itu." Tegur Laxus.

**Mr Perfect**

Ada sekitar belasan anggota guild baru yang mendaftar sebagai anggota pelatihan di MDF dan hanya Erza dan Gray yang lulus diantara belasan orang itu, mereka masuk ke divisi 3 pimpinan Jellal dengan Laxus yang merupakan komandan divisi 2 merangkap sebagai asisten Jellal (Dengan alasan Jellal merupakan sahabat lamanya.)

Karena hanya mereka berdua anggota yang lulus tahun ini dan masuk di divisi yang sama, Erza mencoba untuk berteman dengan Gray, sang lulusan dengan prestasi terbaik namun sepertinya itu tidak mudah.

Setiap Erza menyapanya, sapaannya hanya disambut dengan dingin oleh Gray, bahkan berkali-kali Gray menyinggung Erza dengan kata-katanya, sehingga suatu hari..

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Ada apa denganmu hah?!" Tanya Erza seraya menunjuk Gray.

"Bagimana dengan ini, katakan satu alasan bagus kenapa kau bisa diterima sebagai agen MDF?"

"Huh?"

Erza terdiam, sambil berpikir keras.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakannya kan? Kau selalu bertingkah seperti 'aku akan melakukan yang terbaik' tapi kenyataannya, bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sebagai seorang agen, kau juga tidak menghapal peraturan sebagai seorang agen, terus terang penerimaanmu sebagai agen MDF dan berada di divisi yang sama denganku merupakan penghinaan besar untukku."

Gray lalu meninggalkan Erza yang termenung mendengar kata-katanya.

'APA-APAAN ORANG ITU? DIA YANG TERBURUK DARI YANG TERBURUK!' maki Erza dalam hati.

**Mr Perfect**

"Gray, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Erza?" tanya Gildartz di locker room khusus pria.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Gray.

"Kau berbohong, pasti kau kepikiran tentangnya kan? Kenapa dia? Kenapa kami meluluskan kalian berdua, Mr Perfect, kau tak akan mengerti alasannya."

"Aku tidak merasa diriku spesial, aku hanya melakukan apa yang diharapkan dariku." Balas Gray dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu, dia adalah satu-satunya corporal baru yang diterima selain dirimu, sedikit terbuka dan berteman lah dengannya, aku pergi dulu." Sahut Gildartz.

**Gray POV**

**Saat penerimaan anggota MDF baru, aku mengetahui ada seorang calon agen MDF yang merupakan seorang perempuan, ini yang pertama dalam sejarah defense force, seorang perempuan mendaftar sebagai anggota.**

**Tentu saja hal itu membuatku tertarik, aku lalu memperhatikan perempuan itu, Erza Scarlet dari jauh...**

**Dan aku merasa sangat terganggu sekaligus kesal, dia sangat emosian dan juga bodoh, dia selalu menentang instructor Jellal, pria yang sangat kuhormati, disetiap kesempatan.**

**Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergabung di bawah seorang pemimpin yang kompeten.**

**Satu-satunya kelebihannya hanyalah kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa bagi seorang perempuan, namun selain itu dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan apa pun untuk bergabung dengan MDF.**

**Namun bagaimanapun, dia mendapat perhatian dan lulus dari pelatihan dan menjadi agen resmi MDF diantara belasan anggota pelatihan lain, bersama denganku! Bagaimana pun aku tak bisa menerima hal itu!**

**End Of Gray POV**

**MR Perfect**

Hari ini adalah hari latihan _survival _di alam liar, orang-orang dari divisi satu sampai ketiga mengikuti pelatihan ini.

Latihan ini bertempat di sebuah hutan yang terletak di gunung dekat kota Magnolia dan tentu saja berada di luar wilayah guild, sehingga penggunaan sihir dilarang.

Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa harus berlatih survival di gunung karena area pertempuran mereka biasanya berada di daerah perkotaan, Gildartz hanya beralasan bahwa latihan ini menyenangkan dan sekalian buat camping.

Dalam latihan ini, ketiga divisi berpencar sesuai dengan divisi masing-masing dan mereka harus mendaki gunung untuk sampai di titik pertemuan dengan menggunakan kompas dan peta.

"Beruang?" tanya Erza dan Gray dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ya, di hutan ini terdapat beruang, banyak laporan dari penduduk lokal, jadi lebih baik kalian berhati-hati! Hahahahah." Tawa Gildartz.

"Berhati-hati? Bahkan menurut saya latihan survival di hutan ini tidak ada artinya, sir!" bantah Erza.

"Siapa bilang? Kau tahu latihan ini artinya bersenang-senang, wahahahaha." Tawa Gildartz lagi.

"Jika bertemu dengan beruang, kalian jangan lari, percuma lari dia akan terus mengejar, jadi lebih baik hadapi dan lawan! Namun ingat, ini di luar wilayah guild dilarang menggunakan sihir." sambung Laxus.

"Oke masing-masing divisi berpencar kita berangkat! Sampai jumpa di tempat pertemuan."

**Mr Perfect**

Peluh menetes dari wajah Erza, tubuhnya sungguh sangat letih karena pendakian gunung ini dan ransel yang berada di pundaknya menambah bebannya.

Erza melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain sudah berada di depannya, hanya Jellal yang berada di belakangnya, karena sebagai komandan dia bertugas mengawasi anggota divisinya dari belakang.

'Gawat, hanya aku yang tertinggal, aku merasa sangat kelelahan.' Batin Erza.

Melihat Erza yang kesulitan dalam pendakian Jellal langsung mengambil inisiatif.

"Gray, bawa ransel Erza." Perintah Jellal yang disambut wajah muram dari Erza dan Gray.

"Ini soal kerja sama tim, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau capai dengan dirimu sendiri, kau pahamkan?"

"Ya, sir." Sahut Gray.

"Ummm.." Erza masih sedikit ragu, kalau orang lain sih boleh membantunya membawakan ranselnya, tapi kenapa musti si Mr Perfect, Gray, dan satu lagi selain terbaik dalam setiap pelatihan namun Gray memilki satu keanehan, dia suka membuka bajunya di tempat umum, seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan, mungkin julukannya harus berubah dari Mr Perfect menjadi Mr Pervert.

"Erza, aku tak perlu mengulang perintahku dua kalikan?" tanya Jellal dengan wajah horornya.

"Ba-baik sir, mohon bantuannya, Gray." Ujar Erza sedikit malas, seraya menyerahkan ranselnya pada Gray.

Pendakian akhirnya diteruskan, sehingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai tempat yang lumayan teduh untuk beristirahat.

"Untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, kau kuat dalam pendakian ini, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jellal pada Erza yang sedang duduk disebuah akar pohon yang berukuran besar dan menyembul di tanah.

"Ya, sir, tapi ada satu hal yang kucemaskan... soal beruang itu..."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan tentang beruang, selama kau terus berada dalam kelompok beruang itu tidak akan menampakan dirinya, selama ini tidak ada anggota latihan yang pernah diserang dan serangan beruang sungguh amat jarang terjadi, makanya saat serangan terjadi media langsung ramai memberitakannya." Jelas Jellal.

Mendengar penjelasan Jellal, membuat Erz menjadi sedikit tenang.

"Terima kasih, sir, aku menjadi sedikit tenang."

Jellal lalu tersenyum, kemudian dia berdiri, "Ini kerja sama tim, sebagai perempuan kau memang kuat, tapi tak ada artinya kalau hanya kau sendirian yang mencapai titik pertemuan, siapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan meneruskan perjalanan."

Jellal lalu mengusap kepala Erza sebentar, dan kemudian pergi memberitahu anggota divisi 3 yang lain bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai.

'Instructor Jellal, dia... tersenyum padaku untuk pertama kalinya.'

**Mr Perfect**

"Akhirnya kalian tiba juga tim Jellal, tak disangka kalian lumayan cepat walau ada seorang perempuan di dalam tim kalian." Sambut Gildartz, di titik pertemuan.

Semua anggota tim nampak kelelahan dengan keringat yang mengucur.

"Baik, segera bangun kemah untuk nanti malam." Perintah Jellal.

Setelah membangun kemah para anggota divisi lalu beristirahat, ada yang mengelilingi api unggun, ada yang makan dan ada pula yang tiduran.

Sementara Erza memilih duduk sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon dekat kemahnya.

Dia sudah membuka seragam latihannya, di ganti dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana panjang.

"Erza, kau lumayan dalam latihan hari ini." Ujar Jellal yang menghampiri Erza dan kemudian memberikan Erza secangkir teh hangat.

'Dia sungguh baik hari ini.' Pikir Erza seraya menyeruput teh pemberian Jellal sementara Jellal ikut duduk disamping Erza.

"Erza, sebenarnya tentang beruang..."

Belum sempat Jellal meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba kepala Erza bersandar di bahu Jellal, membuat Jellal sedikit kaget.

"E-Erza?"

Jellal lalu menatap wajah Erza, ternyata perempuan itu tertidur akibat kelelahan.

"Instructor Jellal, aku ingin berbicara tentang rencana besok." Tiba-tiba saja Gray datang, membuat Jellal langsung mendorong kepala Erza dari bahunya, membuat kepala Erza terjatuh ke tanah.

"Rencana besok? Nanti kita bicarakan, sebelum itu, seperti yang kau lihat, Erza terlihat sangat lelah dan tertidur, bawa dia ke tendanya." Perintah Jellal.

Gray hanya mengangguk dan dengan ekspresi tidak ikhlas dia merangkul tubuh Erza yang tertidur.

'Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar dia ketenda!' protes Gray dalam hati.

"Semua terlukis di wajahnya, semua orang menganggap dia sempurna, tapi kenyataannya, dia sangat mudah terprovokasi oleh kehadiran Erza." Ujar Laxus yang menatap Gray dan Erza sambil menghampiri Jellal.

"Kurasa dua-dua nya sama saja, mereka saling provokasi satu sama lain, sama-sama tipe orang keras kepala." Sahut Jellal seraya meminum kopinya.

"Gua rasa akan menarik bila mereka berdua tidur bersama malam ini." Ujar Laxus yang membuat Jellal langsung tersedak kopinya.

**Mr Perfect**

Tengah malam nya..

**Erza POV**

**Aku mendapat mimpi aneh, dalam mimpiku, aku melihat Gray tampak dikejar oleh sesuatu, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan itu membuatku sangat senang, rasakan itu **_**Jerk!**_

"ITU ADA DI SINI!"

**Sebuah teriakan membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku.**

"Apa yang ada di sini?" **aku bangun sambil menggaruk kepalaku, lalu tiba-tiba pikiranku tertuju pada seekor hewan yang diceritakkan tadi siang oleh instructor Gildartz, beruang..**

**Dan dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam langsung masuk ke tendaku.**

"Beruang!" **teriak ku yang langsung melayangkan tinjuku kearah bayangan itu dan anehnya beruang itu sangat ringan, masa sekali pukul langsung terpental keluar kemah.**

**Aku keluar dari dalam kemah untuk melihat beruang itu lebih jelas, dan tawa instructor Gildartz menyambutku diluar kemah.**

"Hahahahaha! Lihat apa yang dia lakukan? Menyangka sesosok penyerang adalah beruang dan memukulnya!" **tawa Gildartz yang diikuti oleh tawa para anggota divisi yang lain.**

**Aku melihat kesosok bayangan yang baru ku serang tadi, ternyata itu hanya sebuah semak-semak yang diikat dan dibentuksedemikian rupa!**

"Kau sangat hebat Erza! Kami bergantung padamu! Hahahahahha." **Tawa anggota divisi yang lain meledak.**

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" **Tanyaku, aku masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini.**

"Ini hanya sebuah lelucon, istilahnya sebuah sambutan untuk agen yang baru resmi bergabung dengan defense force." Jelas Jellal.

"Ya! Leluconnya, pertama-tama takut-takuti agen yang baru bergabung dengan cerita bahwa di gunung ini ada beruang, lalu kedua lempar sebuah semak-semak yang sudah dibuat oleh agen yang lain sedemikian rupa ke tenda si agen baru pada tengah malam." Sambung Laxus.

"Sungguh tidak dewasa." **Aku langsung ngedrop melihat kelakuan para atasanku itu.**

"Kami memberikan cerita seram lalu kami menakut-nakutimu, kau berteriak ketakutan cerita selesai, hahahahha, tapi aku salut Erza, kau agen kedua yang memukul 'beruang' ketimbang hanya berteriak ketakutan seperti Gray dan agen-agen baru yang sudah-sudah." **Ujar instructor Gildartz sambil menepuk bahuku.**

"Komandan, jangan ceri..."

**Instructor Jellal ingin protes tapi aku langsung memotongnya.**

"Jadi, kau orang pertama.." **potongku seraya tersenyum.**

"Ya, dia yang pertama, dialah alasan yang membuat lelucon ini menjadi ritual setiap ada anggota MDF yang baru bergabung." Jelas Gildartz.

"Jadi gara-gara kau, aku harus terlibat dalam lelucon ini!"

"Bodoh, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tak perlu khawatir akan beruang kan!"

"Mana aku tahu maksud dari peringatanmu!"

**Dan sejak saat itu orang-orang di divisi menjulukiku **_**bear killer dan Titania.**_

_**Titania sendiri memiliki dua arti, yang pertama ratu para peri dan yang kedua wanita perkasa, sayang nya para anggota divisi mengartikannya dengan artian yang kedua.**_

**End of Erza POV.**

Sementara itu Gray, pundung dipojokan tendanya dengan aura muram disekitar dirinya.

"Cerialah sedikit Gray, reaksi lo itu normal, hanya saja Jellal dan Erza itu memang sedikit tidak biasa." Hibur Laxus pada Gray yang ngedrop di pojokan kemah.

**To be Continue**

**Maaf agak lama updatenya, kami terkena writer block yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak diantar (?)**

**Di sini tiap karakter emang rada-rada OOC tapi kami tetap mempertahankan beberapa sifat asli mereka, seperti Erza yang emosian dan Jellal yang hobi memerintah (Masih ingat Jellal evil mode on saat arc tower of paradise? Menurut kami dia adalah penjahat terkeren sepanjang serial Fairy Tail, lebih keren ketimbang Jellal versi tobat, tapi ya sudah lah, tanpa Jellal versi tobat maka JeRza gak bakalan ada)**

**Jellal lebih pendek dari Erza di fic ini untuk penyesuaian karakter karena fic ini di angkat dr cerita toshokan sensou, dan menurut kami juga menarik, masa tokoh utama dan pasangannya harus selalu menjadi pasangan sempurna ^.^.**


	4. Raid

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Based on Toshokan sensou**

**Raid**

Hari ini merupakan tugas membantu administrasi di gedung perpustakaan bagi divisi 3 pasukan MDF.

Berhubung besarnya perpustakaan dengan banyaknya lacrima yang disimpan di sana dan besarnya animo masyarakat untuk mempelajari lacrima, membuat petugas administrasi dan personalia guild kewalahan, hingga akhirnya defense force pun diwajibkan untuk membantu pihak administrasi dan personalia diwaktu-waktu tertentu.

"Ingat, sebentar lagi gedung perpustakaan guild akan di buka, sebelumnya aku akan membawamu, ke gudang penyimpanan lacrima." Ujar Jellal pada Erza.

"Siap, sir." Balas Erza seraya memberi hormat ala prajurit.

Jellal lalu membawa Erza ke sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar, dengan cermin tertempel di pintu itu, memantulkan bayangan Erza yang memakai kemeja kantoran dengan celan bahan berwarna hitam dan Jellal dalam seragam kemeja putih (Pekerjan di luar militer seragamnya merupakan seragam kantor sedangkan saat latihan atau tugas militer pakaiannya pakaian militer khas anggota defense force.)

Jellal lalu menekan beberapa tombol pasword di samping pintu dan membuka pintu itu dan ketika pintu terbuka tampaklah berbagai macam jenis lacrima tersusun rapi di banyak rak-rak berukuran tinggi dan besar di dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu, belum lagi ruangan itu bagaikan labirin karena ukuran nya yang sangat luas.

"Ini adalah gudang lacrima, yang di simpan di dalam perpustakaan hanya sebagian yang sebagian lagi berada di gudang ini, posisi masing-masing lacrima di bagi dari jenis sihir dan lain-lain, saat pengunjung datang ada kalanya mereka tidak bisa menemukan lacrima yang ingin mereka pelajari, dan itu tugas administrasi untuk membantu menemukan lacrima yang pengunjung cari, di gudang ini mau pun di perpustakaan." Terang Jellal.

"Se-seluas ini sir? Bagaimana aku mencarinya?"

"Kalau kau memperhatikan pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan dan menghapal sistem penyimpanan lacrima seharusnya gampang bagimu mencari lacrima-lacrima yang dibutuhkan pengunjung." Balas Jellal.

"Sepertinya mustahil sir... ah, instructor Laxus dan..." Erza tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Laxus dan _Gray_ menghampirinya dan Jellal.

"Selamat pagi, sir." Sapa Gray pada Jellal seraya memberi hormat prajurit.

"Ya pagi." Balas Jellal.

"Lo tahu Jellal? Gray sangat membantuku dalam tugas administrasi ini." Puji Laxus, sementara Gray dan Erza saling memberi tatapan tajam, sebelum akhirnya mereka saling membuang muka, dan saling menjauh ke arah berlawanan.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan bekerja." Ujar Laxus yang menyusul Gray dan Jellal menyusul Erza.

"Santai saja bodoh, kalu kau tak mengerti akan kujelaskan lagi sistem penyimpanan lacrima di sini." Ujar Jellal.

Erza segera mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pensil untuk mencatat kata-kata Jellal.

Jellal lalu menjelaskan sistim penyimpanan lacrima yang dibagi atas beberapa jenis sambil menunjukan rak-rak dimana lacrima yang terbagi atas beberapa jenis tersimpan, sementara Erza dengan serius mencatat penjelasan Jellal sambil mengikuti Jellal, walaupun Erza terlihat banyak bertanya atau pun meminta Jellal mengulangi penjelasannya.

'Instructor Jellal, dia tak terlalu buruk, dia sama sekali tidak menekanku apa bila aku ingin mempelajari sesuatu.' Batin Erza sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Jellal.

"Baiklah sampai di sini penjelasanku, apa kau bisa memahaminya?" tanya Jellal.

"Belum sir, tapi aku mencatat semua penjelasan darimu."

Laxus dan Gray sendiri tampak selesai melakukan tugas mereka, kini mereka bergabung bersama Erza dan Gray.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan di buka, Erza aku tak akan menjelaskan apa pun lagi padamu, apa bila masih bingung atau mengalami kesulitan, tanya pada Gray." Ujar Jellal yang disambut wajah suram dari Gray dan Erza.

**Raid**

Perpustakaan lacrima guild pun di buka dan seketika saja, masyarakat mulai berdatangan untuk mempelajari lacrima.

Dikarenakan perpustakaan yang luas sering pengunjung tidak bisa menemukan lacrima yang ingin mereka pelajari, bila mereka menemukan kesulitan seperti itu, mereka akan mendatangi bagian administrasi yang maupun personalia yang berada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan.

Para pengunjung sendiri diwajibkan membayar untuk mempelajari lacrima disini dan bayaran dari pengunjung itulah yang menjadi pemasukan guild.

"Gray, bisa kau bantu aku, dimana lacrima white roses? Nomor 1020?." Tanya Erza sementara Gray nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"DI RAK NOMOR 3 DI TINGKAT 4 BAGIAN SELATAN PERPUSTAKAAN! AKU SUDAH MEMBERITAHUMU BEBERAPA KALI!" bentak Gray.

"Gray, maaf menggangu, lacrima fire color, nomor 486? Letaknya dimana?"

"TADI KAN SUDAH KUKATAKAN! MAU BERAPA KALI DIJELASKAN?"

"Gray.. tolong bantu aku.."

Dan akhirnya, sepanjang pekerjaan membantu administrasi dan personalia ini dihabiskan Erza dengan bertanya pada Gray karena dia memang tak tahu apa-apa belum lagi dia sangat kesulitan untuk mencari lacrima karena tempat penyimpanan yang seperti labirin, yang disambut dengan bentakan-bentakan dari Gray, hingga akhirnya jam makan siang pun tiba...

"Tiga orang batal mempelajari lacrima, dan ketiganya komplain ke administrasi karena lambatnya pelayanan, mereka tidak bisa menunggu lacrima yang mereka cari terlalu lama." Ujar Laxus dengan peluh menetes diwajahnya, sama dengan Jellal mereka nampak sangat letih.

'Tiga orang itu batal mempelajari lacrima Karena aku yang lambat dalam mencari lacrima-lacrima yang ingin mereka cari.' Batin Erza dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ini kesalahanmu, seorang agen MDF yang tak tahu tugas-tugas dasar di guild." Singgung Gray pada Erza.

"A-aku adalah _defense agent,_ aku tidak merencanakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan kantor atau pun perpustakaan." Terang Erza dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau sudah diterima sebagai agen selama satu setengah bulan! Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mempelajari dasar-dasar pekerjaan guild!" sergah Gray.

"Tapi aku tak punya waktu bebas, dari latihan fisik dan..."

"Kau punya waktu dua hari libur! Kau bisa mempelajari banyak hal dalam waktu dua hari! Kau tidak bisa mengingat saat aku memberitahu posisi lacrima! Jika kau begitu lamban mengingat harusnya kau datang lebih pagi dan belatih mempelajarinya! Kau sudah membuat kita malu dan kau masih ingin membuat alasan atas kesalahanmu! Orang yang tidak kompeten sepertimu harusnya tetap tutup mulut!"

"Gray! Itu sudah cukup." Potong Jellal, yang membuat Gray terdiam, sementara Erza mematung dengan wajah bersalah.

"Gray, walau lo benar tapi belum tentu membuat masalah menjadi lebih baik, mari kita cari cara untuk menyelesaikan ini." Sambung Laxus.

Kepala Erza tertunduk, perasaan malu yang amat sangat menghinggapinya.

"Pekerjaan administrasi untuk meminjamkan atau pun meminjam lacrima dari guild lain serta mendata lacrima yang ada di guild, hari ini kita juga memiliki tugas itu, Erza, kau yang akan melakukan pekerjaan itu, ini pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang cepat jadi kau bisa perlahan-lahan untuk mengingatnya." Perintah Jellal.

"Ya, sir." Balas Erza.

"Kita bertiga yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan melayani pengunjung di perpustakaan, apa kau paham Gray?"

"Ya sir." Jawab Gray penuh semangat.

Jellal lalu menelepon seseorang melalui telepon yang ada di ruangan dan tak beberapa lama kemudian...

"Datang sesuai permintaan dari bagian administrasi guild, aku mau mengajak Erza makan siang." Ujar Mira dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Mi-mira." Kaget Erza.

"Instructor Jellal, kau tidak pernah mengunjungi bagian administrasi tempatku bekerja, aku merasa kesepian." Rayu Mira.

"Bila kau kesulitan dalam bekerja, aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Mira dengan inotasi yang dibuat semanis mungkin sambil mendekati Jellal.

"Ti-ti-tidak terima kasih." Jawab Jellal seraya menjauh dari Mira yang ingin menempel padanya,

"Ha-ha-ha-ha sangat jarang melihat Jellal tergagap seperti itu." Tawa Laxus, mengejek.

"Jangan tertawa, hei orang kasar!" tegur Mira.

"Baiklah, sekarang pergi sana makan siang!" perintah Jellal dengan urat kemarahannya yang biasa.

"Oke, sir, saya pinjam dulu orang ini." Ujar Mira sambil menyeret Erza keluar ruangan disambut dengan Jellal yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gaya seperti mengusir ayam (?).

Di luar ruangan..

"Mira, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Aku ke sini karena Jellal yang menyuruhku, aku adalah fansnya jadi yah kupenuhi permintaannya." Potong Mira seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Erza.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa.."

"Dia sepertinya ingin menolongmu dari cercaan Gray, dia sengaja menelponku dan menyuruhku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu makan siang karena Gray benar-benar menyalahkanmu dan kau sepertinya nyaris patah semangat karena itu."

Mata Erza nampak berkaca-kaca, lalu kemudian..

"Miraaaaaaa, terima kasih sudah membawaku keluar, ini memang salahku, ini sangat berat dan memalukan." Tangis Erza sambil memeluk Mira.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku."

'Instructor Jellal, dia menyelamatkanku, dia sudah sudah sering menyelamatkanku, walau aku membuat masalah dia selalu membereskan masalah yang kubuat.'

**Raid**

Malam harinya...

"Mira, kumohon ajari aku dasar-dasar tugas administrasi guild." Pinta Erza.

"Hmm, sudah kukira kau akan meminta hal ini, tapi ingat kau harus siap dengan metodeku yang penuh siksaan." Jawab Mira sambil senyum manis, tapi aura psyco nampak menyeruak disekitar dirinya.

"Tak perduli sesulit apa pun aku akan belajar, aku tak ingin lagi menyusahkan mereka."

**Raid**

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin, sir." Ujar Erza seraya membungkukkan badan.

Jellal menatap Erza dengan tatapan heran.

"Terima kasih karena kemarin sudah mengizinkan saya untuk berpindah tugas kebagian administrasi pendataan lacrima, aku akan bekerja keras dan mencoba mengingat semuanya." Jelas Erza.

'Mungkin aku tak usah menceritakan tentang Mira yang dia suruh datang untuk menolongku kemrin, mungkin itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.' Batin Erza.

"Bagus." Balas Jellal.

"Ummm, saya minta maaf sir, saya telah mengecewakan anda." Wajah Erza tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang bersalah dihadapan atasannya itu.

"Yang kemarin tidak seberapa dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, kau tahu beberapa waktu ini urat-urat dikepalaku menjadi timbul akibat kemarahan, terima kasih untuk seseorang yang selalu membawa masalah diatas segala masalah, membuatku kecewa? Tidak, mencengangkan ku? Iya, kau itu bagaikan bencana yang siap datang kapanpun juga." Ujar Jellal.

"TUNGGU DULU, APAKAH AKU SEBURUK ITU? AKU TAK PERCAYA INI! SEKARANG KAU MENYERANG PRIBADIKU!" marah Erza.

Jellal tersenyum lalu dia bangkit berdiri dan memegang kepala Erza, "Lebih baik seperti ini, tetaplah marah padaku tapi jangan merasa bersalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Jellal lalu beranjak meninggalkan Erza yang tercenung.

'Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin, tak perduli sesulit apa pun itu..'

**Raid**

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Ada apa dengan wajahnya, kenapa tumbuh banyak jerawat begitu?" tanya Jellal pada Laxus ketika melihat Erza yang sedang bekerja di pendataan.

"Itu efek dari latihan rahasia yang dijalaninya, Mira mengajarinya tentang sistem data lacrima dan lain-lain setiap malam dan Mira menghukumnya dengan memberikannya coklat setiap dia melakukan kesalahan." Jelas Laxus yang disambut tawa Jellal. (Makan banyak coklat pada malam hari sebelum tidur akan menimbulkan jerawat dan berat badan meningkat)

"Usaha yang bagus, melihat jerawat di pipi dan jidatnya yang menumpuk, menurutmu berapa banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan sewaktu belajar."

**Raid**

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

"Izinkan saya kembali untuk membantu pekerjaan melayani pengunjung, sir."

Jellal, menatap wajah Erza, jerawat di pipinya sudah menghilang, hanya tersisa sedikit jerawat di dahinya.

"Sudah tidak memakan coklat?" tanya Jellal yang membuat Erza kaget.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Laxus yang memberitahuku."

Erza langsung ngedrop.

"Baiklah, kau diterima kembali, jika kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini lagi, kau akan ku pindahkan lagi ke bagian data."

"Siap, sir!"

Erza langsung dipenuhi semangat, dengan bergegas dia mulai melaksanakan tugasnya dan dia melewati Gray saat akan bertugas.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, Gray, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan menjadi beban."

Gray hanya membuang muka dengan wajah kurang senang, sementara Erza nampak tidak memperhatikan sikap Gray, dia langsung sibuk melayani pengunjung yang datang.

"Dia nampak sudah lumayan berkembang walaupun kemampuan Gray masih berada di atasnya namun setidaknya Erza itu menjadi kompeten sekarang." Ujar Laxus pada Jellal.

"Tidak adil membandingkan siapa pun dengan Gray, kemampuan dia itu agak spesial." Jawab Jellal.

Lalu Jellal menghampiri Gray yang siap memulai pekerjaannya.

"Gray, melihat perkembangan Erza, kurasa ini waktunya bagimu untuk terbuka dan berteman dengannya."

"Dia harusnya melakukannya dari awal, menurutku sekarang ini dia hanya mengganggu."

"Baiklah Gray, aku ingin memberikanmu satu pertanyaan, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Erza lulus karena suatu alasan, kau mencoba untuk menghakiminya karena kekurangannya, kau mungkin benar dengan keluhanmu tentangnya, tapi tidak benar kau menyerangnya dengan alasan seperti itu, jadi pertanyaannya, orang macam apa kau ini?" tanya Jellal, dingin, yang membuat Gray membeku dan terdiam.

**Raid**

"Lacrima yang hilang?" tanya Erza pada Mira.

"Ya, terjadi pembunuhan berkali-kali selama satu pekan ini, pihak kepolisian berhasil menangkap dan memastikan sang pembunuh menggunakan sihir fire demon slaying, sihir fire demon slaying sendiri berasal dari lacrima milik guild kita yang sempat menghilang." Balas Mira sambil membaca koran.

"Sempat menghilang? Artinya lacrima itu sudah ditemukan?"

"Sudah, namun hanya lacrimanya yang ditemukan, siapa yang mengambilnya tidak ditemukan, hingga akhirnya terbit berita ini, kejadian hilangnya lacrima itu sendiri beberapa bulan sebelum kita bergabung ke guild." Jawab Mira sambil menunjukan koran yang dibacanya pada Erza, terlihat foto seorang pemuda gondrong dengan tampang sangar menjadi headline dikoran itu.

Erza membaca koran itu sebentar, lalu dia melemparnya ke meja, dan pergi tidur, dia sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan nya hari ini.

Dalam mimpinya, Erza teringat kembali latihan militer beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat itu merupakan latihan menuruni tebing, menggunakan tali, Erza melakukannya dengan sempurna, namun ada yang aneh dengan Gray, dia tampak gugup dan tak bisa menyelesaikan latihan itu dengan baik, apakah Gray phobia pada ketinggian?

**Raid**

Pagi nya Erza pergi ke lobby asrama untuk menghirup segelas kopi, namun sesampainya di lobby dia melihat Gray di sana, duduk dengan wajah yang suram dan cemberut.

'Gray, sial, padahal pagi-pagi begini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.' Batin Erza.

Menyadari kehadiran Erza di lobby, Gray langsung bangkit berdiri menghampiri Erza dengan wajah mengeras dan cemberut, aura suram nan horor mengitari dirinya.

"WUAHHH! AKU KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MEMBELI SEGELAS KOPI, APAKAH KAU BERMASALAH DENGAN ITU, MR PERFECT?" panik Erza dengan keringat dingin mengucur melihat Gray yang memasang wajah seperti psikopat berjalan menghampirinya.

Namun ternyata Gray tidak menghampirinya, dia hanya berjalan melewati Erza dan tanpa sadar Gray menabrak tempat sampah di lobby hingga sampah menjadi berceceran disana, namun sepertinya dia tidak memperhatikan hal itu, dia terus berjalan meninggalkan lobby.

"Kenapa dengan dirinya? Kenapa suram begitu?" gumam Erza.

**Raid**

"Permisi instructor Laxus, boleh saya berbicara sebentar sir."

"Hah? Gray tumben lo mencari gua dari pada mencari Jellal pagi-pagi begini, tentu saja boleh, silahkan masuk."

Gray lalu masuk ke kamar Laxus, sementara Laxus menghirup kopinya yang berada dimeja.

(Pangkat kapten dan komandan memiliki kamar pribadi mereka, sementara corporal dan pelatihan harus berbagi asrama dengan teman sekamar.)

"Jadi, ada masalah apa Gray?"

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan pada Erza, sir."

"Hmm bagaimana ya, begini gua dan Jellal menyarankan lo untuk menerima Erza sebagai teman satu tim secara apa adanya, tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah lo kan? Jadi gua berpikir lo masih bisa membencinya tanpa harus lalai dalam menjalankan tugasmu, tapi jujur saja benci atau pun suka tidak ada hubungannya dngan pekerjaan kita." Pungkas Laxus panjang lebar, membuat Gray terdiam.

'Kenapa aku bertanya pada dia? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Laxus sangat tenang dan rasional, ku pikir dia bisa membantuku untuk memahami dan menerima Erza, tapi dia tidak lebih baik dari Jellal.' Batin Gray.

"Dengarkan gua Gray, gua tidak hanya baik pada satu orang saja, tapi gua menghormati kejujuran."

'Itu artinya, aku... tak lebih dari anak manja yang minta untuk diberi perhatian lebih karena kemampuanku.' Gray kembali terbatin dan tertegun dengan kata-kata Laxus.

"Terus terang Gray, Jellal adalah tipe pria yang fair, dia mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan, dia sama sekali tidak memfavoritkan siapa pun di timnya, lo akan mengetahui hal itu cepat atau lambat, bagaimana komandan yang sangat lo hormati itu sangat memperhatikan bawahan dan teman seperjuangannya."

**Raid**

Siang ini merupakan latihan menembak menggunakan senjata sihir.

Erza nampak berhasil mengembangkan kemampuan menembaknya, semua tembakannya berhasil mengenai kertas yang menjadi sasaran tembak.

"Lihat instructor Laxus, semua tembakanku mengenai kertas tembak!" seru Erza girang.

"Ya, lo berhasil menembak kertas-kertas itu."

"Dasar bodoh! Tembakanmu itu hanya mengenai kertas tapi tidak tepat mengenai target." Ejek Jellal pada Erza.

"Tak perlu kasar begitu, kalau aku berlatih lebih sering, aku pasti akan bisa menembak tepat sasaran." Sergah Erza.

"Peluru sihir tidak tumbuh dari dalam tanah, kami tak akan membiarkan kau menghabiskan peluru lebih banyak lagi, keuangan guild sedang menipis." Balas Jellal.

"Ya Erza, lebih baik lo liat bagaimana cara Gray menembak." Ujar Laxus seraya menunjuk Gray yang nampak siap untuk memulai latihan menembak, namun ada yang aneh, semua tembakan Gray meleset dari sasaran.

**Raid**

**Erza POV**

**Sudah dua bulan lebih aku bergabung dengan MDF di guild Fairy tail, latihan yang sibuk dan padat menghiasi hari-hariku di sini, belum lagi tugas-tugas di luar militer yang diberikan pada kami saat waktu-waktu tertentu, seperti saat ini, aku, Gray, instructor Jellal dan instructor Laxus melakukan tugas bersih-bersih di gudang.**

"Kau! Angkat lacrima itu dengan benar, jangan sampai jatuh! Simpan di rak itu!"

**Pria dengan tato di wajah yang hobi memerintah dan membentak-bentak ini yang bernama Jellal, dia adalah komandan divisi 3, divisi dimana aku bergabung yang berarti dia adalah atasanku dan terus terang, aku sama sekali tak mengerti dirinya, satu hari aku membencinya namun perasaan benci itu berubah di hari berikutnya, dia sungguh sulit untuk dipahami.**

"Ahhhh!"

**Aku menjatuhkan sejumlah lacrima yang kuangkat, lacrima-lacrima itu terlalu berat untukku yang seorang perempuan.**

"DASAR BODOH! KAN SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENJATUHKAN LACRIMA ITU!"

**Dan bentakan dari Jellal kembali dimulai.**

"Rasanya aku membencimu hari ini, sir." **Gumam ku**.

"Apa?" **tanya Jellal yang mendengar gumaman ku.**

"Ah tidak, lupakanlah."

**Aku bersiap untuk mengangkat kembali lacrima yang kujatuhkan, namun Jellal malah mengangkat tumpukan lacrima yang kujatuhkan itu.**

"Bila tak mampu mengangkatnya lebih baik aku saja yang angkat!"

**Aku tertegun sejenak, itu lah Jellal, dia kasar namun bisa sekaligus baik, aku binggung terhadap dirinya.**

**Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Gray yang sedang membersihkan rak-rak berdebu, dia sangat aneh beberapa hari ini, auranya nampak sangat suram dan dia lebih pendiam dari pada biasanya, dia bahkan melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dia lakukan dengan sempurna menjadi sedikit kacau, dia pun lebih banyak melamun beberapa waktu ini.**

"Hey Gray! Ada apa denganmu? Dari kemarin kau seperti zombi! Bila ada masalah sampaikan saja!" **ucapku seraya melangkah menghampiri Gray.**

**Gray menoleh padaku dengan tatapan agak melamun, tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol tangga di dekat rak yang dia bersihkan, hingga tangga itu terjatuh.**

"AWAS!"

**Aku berteriak dan segera melindungi Gray, membuat tubuh kami berdua jatuh kelantai, aku memejamkan mataku, bersiap untuk tertimpa tangga, namun setelah beberapa saat, ada yang aneh, aku tidak merasa sakit.**

**Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan aku melihat, insructor Jellal melindungi kami dari timpaan tangga dengan tubuhnya.**

"Kau bodoh! Bisa tidak kau tidak membuat masalah satu hari saja!" **marah** **Jellal padaku.**

"Maaf sir."

"Erza, bereskan tangga yang jatuh itu beserta rak-rak nya!" **perintah Jellal padaku setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangga yang menimpa dirinya.**

"APA SIR? TAPI INI BUKAN KESALAHANKU!"

"Mulutmu terlalu cerewet! Lakukan saja dan tutup mulutmu!"

**Aku terdiam, lalu kemudian mulai membereskan tangga yang jatuh itu.**

**End Of Erza POV**

"Dan Gray! Konsentrasi! Berdiri dengan tegap, fokuskan pikiranmu pada tugas! Kau mengerti itu? Sekarang bersihkan lantai!" perintah Jellal pada Gray.

Gray tertegun sejenak mendengar kata-kata Jellal, tiba-tiba terngiang kata-kata Laxus yang diucapkannya kemarin.

"_Jellal adalah tipe pria yang fair, dia mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan, dia sama sekali tidak memfavoritkan siapa pun di timnya, lo akan mengetahui hal itu cepat atau lambat, bagaimana komandan yang sangat lo hormati itu sangat memperhatikan bawahan dan teman seperjuangannya." _

Saat jam istirahat...

"Saya rasa anda mengetahui Gray sepetinya memiliki suatu masalah sir." Tanya Erza pada Jellal.

"Instructor selalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi terhadap bawahannya, itu merupakan bagian penting dari tugas, terutama bawahan yang memiliki potensi bahaya seperti kalian berdua." Singgung Jellal.

"Kau sepertinya tak pernah berhenti menyinggung, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah selesai sir, siap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan." ujar Erza seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar Erza."

"Hm?"

Jellal mendekati Erza, lalu kemudian...

"Jangan bergerak dulu."

Ternyata Jellal menempelkan plester ke wajah Erza yang terlihat sedikit lecet karena jatuh saat berada digudang tadi.

"Lagi-lagi luka, lihat dirimu, seorang perempuan tidak seharusnya mendapatkan luka seperti ini."

"Te-terima kasih banyak, sir." Ujar Erza dengan wajah yang memanas.

Jellal lalu menyentil luka Erza yang baru diplesternya itu.

"AWWW SAKIT, KAU MENYENTIL TEPAT DIBAGIAN YANG SAKIT!" teriak Erza.

"Kembali bekerja!" perintah Jellal.

'Hari ini... aku tidak membencimu, sir.'

**Raid**

Hari demi hari berlalu di guild fairy tail, namun hari ini, masalah sebenarnya akhirnya dimulai...

**RINGG!**

**RIINGG!**

**RIIINGGG!**

Terdengar suara sirine di seluruh penjuru guild.

"PERINGATAN UNTUK SEMUA PENGUNJUNG GUILD, MOHON SEGERA MENINGGALKAN PERPUSTAKAN GUILD MENURUT INFO DARI BAGIAN PATROLI DEFENSE FORCE, PASUKAN PIHAK PEMERINTAH MELAKUKAN PERGERAKAN KE ARAH GUILD!"

Suara pengumuman membahana menyusul suara sirine itu, semua pengunjung guild menjadi panik, untung para anggota personalia dengan sigap mengatur mereka untuk segera lewat pintu belakang meninggalkan perpustakaan lacrima.

"SEMUA PASUKAN DIVISI 3, BERSIAP-SIAPLAH! STATUS DALAM SIAGA 2, BERSIAP DI POSISI KALIAN MASING-MASING!" Perintah Jellal pada pasukan divisi pimpinannya.

"Komandan Natsu Dragneel dari divisi 4, evakuasi anggota guild selain defense force ketempat aman." perintah Laxus kepada seorang pemuda berambut pink.

"Siap SIR!"

Sementara Erza segera berlari mengambil senjata dan amunisi bersama Gray dan anggota divisi 3 yang lain di gudang persenjataan, lalu mereka ke markas divisi 3 untuk mengganti pakaian tempur mereka dan memakai ppelindung kepala, sebelum bersiap-siap keposisi mereka.

"Ayo cepat! Kalian hanya punya waktu 2 menit untuk bersiap-siap!"

'Akhirnya tiba juga, tugas pertamaku melindungi guild sebagai defense force.' batin Erza, agak gugup, seraya menenteng senjata laras panjang.

Seluruh anggota guild selain anggota defense force segera buru-buru mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, dan lalu segera berlari ketempat evakuasi, sementara anggota defense force lain segera bersiap-siap di posisi.

Nampak diluar halaman guild, pasukan pemerintah berkumpul, dengan seorang yang membawa seekor ular cobra raksasa berada paling depan memimpin pasukan pemerintah itu.

Laxus dengan pakaian tempur nampak keluar dari markas guild, berjalan menghampiri pasukan pemerintah itu, lalu dia berbicara pada si pria pembawa ular raksasa itu, dengan hanya pintu gerbang guild sebagai pembatas mereka.

"Menurut undang-undang perlindungan Lacrima nomor 30 pasal 5, bila ada pengguna lacrima yang berasal dari suatu guild membuat masalah di masyarakat, maka kami berhak untuk menyita lacrima itu dan menghancurkannya." ucap pria pembawa ular itu pada Laxus.

"Dan menurut undang-undang 30 pasal 7 perlindungan lacrima, pihak guild berhak untuk melawan dan mempertahankan lacrima milik mereka." balas Laxus.

"Kalau begitu, kami terpaksa menggunakan undang-undang nomor 30 pasal 6, kami akan mengambil paksa lacrima itu dengan menggunakan kekerasan."

"Mari kita lakukan ini, kapten Cobra." ujar Laxus sambil menyeringai.

"Komandan divisi 2 Laxus, kalau kau yang maju berarti komandan Gildartz tidak ada di tempat, ini keuntungan bagi kami, kali ini akan kami hancurkan fire demon slayer lacrima." sergah Cobra.

"Kalau begitu buktikanlah." balas Laxus.

Mereka lalu saling memberi hormat ala prajurit, kemudian Laxus kembali kemarkas untuk mempersiapkan pasukannya.

"Sepertinya kali ini Cobra yang maju memimpin, mereka sepertinya tidak begitu serius untuk merebut Fire Demon slayer lacrima, mereka hanya menurunkan orang sekelas kapten untuk menyerang." ujar Jellal.

(Posisi Kapten satu tingkat di bawah komandan, bisa di bilang wakilnya komandan.)

"Tapi kalian jangan lengah! Ingat baik-baik fokus dalam bertahan, dilarang membunuh lawan! Hanya boleh melukai mereka! Dan jangan lupa peraturan, kita harus menunggu serangan dari mereka terlebih dahulu, baru peperangan dimulai, kita tidak boleh yang menjadi pertama menyerang!" lanjut Jellal.

"Hei Gray, kenapa kita tak boleh menyerang pihak pemerintah untuk pertama kali? Bukannya mereka yang menyerang kita?" tanya Erza pada Gray yang berbaris di depannya.

"Pihak guild baru boleh menyerang bila pihak pemerintah sudah melancarkan serangan, jadi pihak guild memiliki alasan sebagai pertahanan diri karena di serang, berhubung pemerintah di lindungi hukum yang lebih kuat, posisi kita menjadi sedikit lemah, jadi perang baru akan di mulai bila pihak pemerintah sudah melancarkan serangan pertama, ini sudah ada di buku teks, apa kau tidak membaca buku teks mu?." jelas Gray panjang lebar.

Jellal nampak pergi bergabung ke pasukan di depan, bersama dengan Laxus, sementara Gray dan Erza menunggu di bagian belakang pasukan untuk memback-up pasukan yang berada di depan.

Suasana sunyi sesaat menerkam, hanya detak jam yang berbunyi, hingga akhirnya...

BLAARRRRRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari halaman guild.

"Akhrinya dimulai! Persiapkan diri kalian! Ingat dilarang membunuh! Hanya boleh melukai!"

"WUOOOOOOOOORRRRGG!" Teriak para prajurit guild yang langsung menyerang.

"Persiapkan tameng sihir untuk menahan senjata sihir mereka!" perintah Laxus.

Para pasukan divisi dua langsung mengeluarkan tameng dan membentengi diri mereka dengan tameng itu sambil membentuk formasi bertahan.

Tembakan-tembakan menghantam tameng itu.

Pasukan pemerintah sendiri berhasil merusak pagar gerbang guild dan masuk kehalaman guild.

"HENTIKAN TEMBAKAN! HANCURKAN PASUKAN TAMENG MEREKA DARI JARAK DEKAT!" perintah Cobra pada pasukannya.

Para pasukan pemerintah mulai melesat kearah pasukan bertameng yang dibentuk divisi 2, namun belum sempat mereka melancarkan serangan..

DUARRR!

Ledakan yang disertai cahaya kuning menyerang mereka semua, membuat mereka roboh seketika, nampak Jellal dan Laxus berdiri di tengah pasukan yang pingsan akibat ledakan itu.

"Meteor!"

Seketika tubuh Jellal diselimuti cahaya kuning, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia mulai menyerang Cobra, namun serangannya mampu di baca Cobra hingga Cobra mampu menghindari serangan-serangan Jellal.

Sementara Laxus dan pasukannya sibuk menghadapi gelombang pasukan pemerintah yang baru menyerbu.

Cobra lalu menyuruh ularnya untuk menyerang Jellal, namun dengan kembali mengeluarkan cahaya kuning dari tangannya dan menyerang ular itu hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil.

"Pasukan divisi 3 yang di belakang! Bersiap untuk menyerang!" perintah Jellal melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Sementara Erza dan Gray...

Erza dan Gray beserta beberapa pasukan divisi 3 masih berada di markas mereka menunggu aba-aba dari Jellal untuk membantu barisan depan.

"Perintah dari komandan! Bersiap untuk membantu pihak depan!"

Seluruh pasukan divisi 3 mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari markas dan membantu pertempuran, namun saat yang lain keluar, dia melihat melalui jendela markas, beberapa agen pasukan pemerintah menyelinap ke ruang kantor kepala perpustakaan dengan diam-diam.

Dengan sigap Erza segera keluar dari markas melalui jendela markas.

"ERZA! MAU KEMANA KAU! APA KAU MAU MELANGGAR PERINTAH!" Panggil Gray.

"Aku melihat agen pemerintah berhasil menyelinap dan melakukan pergerakan mencurigakan ke arah kantor kepala perpustakaan! Aku akan pergi memeriksanya!" balas Erza yang terus berlari ke arah kantor kepala perpustakaan.

"SIAL! Komandan Jellal, di sini Gray, aku dan Erza menuju ke kantor kepala perpustakaan yang berada di dekat gedung perpustakaan karena adanya pergerakan aneh dari agen pemerintah yang berhasil menyelinap, over." lapor Gray melalui lata komunikasinya seraya mengejar Erza.

Gray berhasil menyusul Erza, dan terlihat Erza berlindung di balik tembok sementara tembakan dari senjata sihir milik agen pemerintah yang dia kejar memborbadir.

"Gray, lihat!"

"Sepertinya kecurigaanmu benar, salah satu dari mereka nampak membawa sebuah tas berisi lacrima." pungkas Gray, sementara pasukan pemerintah mulai melarikan diri keatas gedung, namun sesekali mereka menembaki Erza dan Gray agar mereka berdua tak bisa mengejar.

"Mereka berlari ke atas gedung!"

"Erza! Gray! Apakah kalian ada di sana?! Jelaskan situasinya!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jellal dari alat komunikasi di telinga mereka.

"Ya, kami mendengarkanmu, sir, para agen pemerintah yang berhasil menyelinap ke kantor kepala perpustakaan, mereka berhasil mencuri sebuah lacrima dari sana, sir." sahut Gray.

"Kalau begitu kau dan Erza ikuti lacrima yang di curi itu, kami akan menyusul setelah membereskan bagian depan." perintah Jellal.

"Roger!"

"Mereka berlari ke atap gedung, salah satu dari mereka membawa tali di punggung nya, sepertinya mereka akan melarikan diri dari atas, sangat sulit mengejar kalau kita terus ditembaki begini." geram Gray.

"Tak masalah Gray, aku akan memback-up, ayo kita kejar mereka, Re-equip, Armandura!"

Seketika tiba-tiba pakaian Erza berganti menjadi sebuah armor berwarna hijau dengan tameng raksasa di tangannya.

"MAJU!" teriak Erza, yang seraya merapatkan tameng raksasanya, sehingga tembakan-tembakan dari agen pemerintah yang mereka kejar nampak sia-sia sementara Gray berlindung di belakang Erza.

"SIAL!" Para agen pemerintah berhenti menembaki Erza dan Gray, mereka langsung berlari ke atas, kejar mengejar terjadi hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di atas atap gedung.

Para agen pemerintah nampak sudah berada pembatas gedung, mereka bersiap untuk mengikat tali ke pembatas gedung dan menuruni gedung, namun...

"Ice make, Hammer!"

Sebuah palu berukuran raksasa yang tebuat dari es tiba-tiba muncul dari udara kosong dan menghantam agen-agen pemerintah itu, membuat mereka pingsan seketika, namun lacrima yang mereka curi terjatuh dari gedung.

Dengan cepat Erza melihat tas yang berisi lacrima itu sementara Gray mengikat agen pemerintah yang pingsan.

"Gawat! Pihak pemerintah mendekati Lacrima itu!" panik Erza ketika melihat, dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, sekumpulan prajurit pemerintahan tampak berjalan mendekati tas berisi lacrima yang terjatuh dari gedung itu, sepertinya para prajurit pemerintah dan agen pemerintah yang berhasil mencuri lacrima sudah menentukan titik pertemuan mereka.

"Gray aku akan turun kebawah menggunakan tali ini, kau cover aku!" ujar Erza.

"APA? Kau bisa tertembak? Biar aku yang turun kebawah, kau yang melindungiku!" bantah Gray.

"Kita berdua tahu, kau lemah pada ketinggian!"

"Ap-"

"Aku bergantung padamu Gray, lindungi aku." potong Erza, yang dengan sigap langsung menggengam tali yang sudah diikat kepembatas gedung, dan dia mulai menuruni gedung.

"Brengsek! Mereka terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir Ice Mageku! Erza, Jangan sampai tertembak!" ujar Gray yang menggunakan senjata sihirnya dan mulai menembaki pasukan pemerintah yang menembaki Erza yang berusaha menuruni gedung melalui tali hingga sukses membuat pasukan pemerintah mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Erza.

Erza akhirnya mencapai tanah, dan dengan sigap dia mengambil tas berisi lacrima dan secepat kilat dia mulai berlari, bersembunyi ke semak-semak, menghindari sekumpulan pasukan pemerintah yang tampaknya masih disibukkan tembakan dari Gray yang menembak dari atas gedung.

**Erza POV**

**Aku berhasil merebut kembali tas berisi lacrima ini, aku pun bersembunyi ke semak-semak, berharap rerumputan panjang dan pohon-pohon menghalangi pandangan para pasukan pemerintah itu.**

**Aku mendengar derap langkah beberapa pasukan itu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi tembakan dari Gray, sepertinya dia kehabisan amunisi.**

**Nafasku yang sempat memburu perlahan-lahan menjadi lega mendengar langkah kaki pasukan pemerintah itu menjauh dari tempat persembunyianku.**

**Aku tertunduk seraya menarik nafas panjang tanda lega, namun tiba-tiba, entah kenapa, aura mencekam tiba-tiba menghinggapi diriku.**

**Aku menaikan kepalaku dan kulihat, tepat dihadapanku, berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat, aura pria itu sangat kuat, karena kehadirannya saja seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, dalam hidupku aku tak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat hebat seperti ini.**

**Pria itu menatapku, dan berjalan mendekatiku, aku akhirnya sadar, pria yang membawa buku bertuliskan END ini pernah kulihat di buku teksku beberapa waktu yang lalu, tiba-tiba mulutku tercekat.**

"Ma-Mard Geer..."

**To Be continue**

**Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo karena keuboard lagi macet, kalau nunggu keyboard bener takutnya writer block nyerang lagi ^.^**

**Sepertinya proyek fict ini yang terlebih dulu ingin kami selesaikan, setelah lama tidak nulis, fict hahaha**


	5. Respect

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Based on Toshokan Sensou**

**Respect**

"Seorang wanita? Dilihat dari seragam mu sepertinya kau anggota magic defense force, tak kusangka seorang wanita menjadi anggota MDF." Ujar Mard Geer dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

Erza tak menjawab, bibirnya terasa kelu, tubuhnya terduduk dan bergetar.

"Serahkan _Fire Demon Slaying_ lacrima yang ada di tanganmu nona, sebelum ada yang terluka." Pinta Mard Geer yang membuat Erza malah makin mempererat dekapannya pada tas berisi lacrima yang ada padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan."

Mard Geer lalu mengibaskan tangannya, dan seketika duri-duri raksasa keluar dari dalam tanah dan menyerang Erza.

Erza hanya bisa memejamkan mata nya, bersiap menerima serangan, dia tak mampu menghindar karena tubuhnya tak mau menurutinya akibat rasa takut yang berasal dari aura intimidasi Mard Geer.

Namun belum sempat duri-duri hitam raksasa itu mencapai Erza.

BLARRR!

Beberapa bola cahaya kuning menyerang duri itu, menciptakan ledakan kecil dan menghancurkan duri-duri itu.

Erza membuka matanya, terlihat Jellal berdiri di depannya, dengan cahaya kuning menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Instructor Jellal.. Kau datang menyelamatkanku." Gumam Erza.

"Komandan divisi 3 Jellal Fernandes, lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Mard Geer, dingin.

"Mard Geer, tak kusangka Cobra ternyata hanya sebagi umpan agar kau bisa merebut lacrima dari belakang."

"Seperti yang kau tahu Jellal, Fire demon slaying lacrima sudah menciptkan kekacauan dan pengguna nya sudah melakukan tindak kriminal pembunuhan, jadi kusarankan untuk menyerahkan lacrima itu secara baik-baik."

"Maaf, aku menolak!"

Jellal langsung menyerang Mard Geer dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun serangannya mampu di tangkis oleh Mard Geer dan saling tukar pukulan dengan kecepatan tinggi pun terjadi antar mereka berdua.

Setelah adu pukulan terjadi, Mard Geer dan Jellal segera menjauh satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba muncul 7 segel sihir di atas langit.

"Grand Chariot!"

Seketika keluar ratusan bola sihir berwarna kuning dari 7 segel sihir itu dan menghujani Mard Geer.

"Black Cube!"

Sebuah kubah hitam langsung melindungi Mard Geer dari serangan hujan meteor Jellal.

Hujan meteor yang menghantam kubah hitam yang diciptakan Mard Geer itu menyebabkan pasir dan debu berterbangan sementara tanah disekitar menjadi retak.

Setelah hujan meteor berlalu, debu-debu yang berterbangan mulai menghilang terbawa angin, kubah hitam yang mengelilingi Mard Geer juga sudah menghilang.

"Kau masih tetap kuat dan cepat, Jellal." Ujar Mard Geer yang lalu mempersiapkan serangannya.

Namun belum sempat Mard Geer melakukan serangan terdengar suara sirine berbunyi.

"Sirine tanda gencatan senjata." Gumam Jellal.

"Sayang sekali pertarungan kita sampai di sini dulu, Jellal, aku tak sabar menanti pertarungan kita berikutnya."

Bayangan hitam menyelimuti tubuh Mard Geer dan sekejap kemudian sosoknya menghilang.

"Instructor Jellal, kau menyelamatkanku lagi, aku..."

"Hal pertama, berhenti hanya menggunakan instingmu, gunakan juga otakmu layaknya seorang manusia." Potong Jellal.

"Hey! Itu sedikit kasar!"

"KUMOHON! JANGAN BERTINDAK SEMBARANGAN! KALAU SAJA KAU SEDIKIT TENANG DAN TIDAK MENGAMBIL TINDAKAN LANGSUNG, GRAY AKAN MEMINTA BACK UP DAN AKU AKAN LANGSUNG DATANG MEMBANTU KEMARI!" marah Jellal, seraya mencengkram kerah baju Erza.

Erza menatap mata instrucornya itu, terlihat amarah di sana, membuat Erza sadar bahwa insructornya marah karena benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Saya minta maaf sir, saya... sesaat tadi lupa kalau kau ikut dalam pertempuran ini sir."

"KAU ORANG KERAS KEPALA YANG TIDAK TAHU BERTERIMA KASIH!" Jellal langsung menjitak kepala Erza.

"ADAW! TAPI SAYA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BERTERIMA KASIH SEKARANG!"

"KAU DATANG KE KANTORKU SEKARANG! KAU DIKENAI HUKUMAN DETENSI!"

"APA!"

Dan dua jam berikutnya dihabiskan Erza dengan mendengar omelan Jellal di kantornya.

Setelah dua jam berlalu..

Erza keluar dari kantor Jellal, wajahnya nampak letih setelah disemprot Jellal selama dua jam nonstop, saat keluar kantor dia melihat Gray nampak menunggu di depan kantor itu.

"Oh, Gray, ku kira kau sudah kembali ke asrama, _nice work_ untuk hari ini." Sapa Erza.

Gray terdiam, tapi dia menatap Erza dengan tajam.

Erza yang menyadari tatapan tajam Gray pun bertanya, "Ada apa? Aku hari ini sangat lelah."

"Erza.. Aku sudah berpikir baik-baik..." ujar Gray sambil menghela nafas.

Erza hanya diam, menunggu Gray menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Erza, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

**EH?**

**Respect**

"Apa! Gray mengajakmu berkencan?" tanya Mira sedikit memekik akibat kaget.

Erza mengangguk kecil dengan wajah aneh, "Baru satu jam yang lalu, dia tiba-tiba saja menanyakan itu padaku, sejauh apa yang bisa aku katakan, dia itu sangat membenciku, maksudku, kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya berubah? Apa yang membuat dia, ummm kau tahu..."

"Jatuh cinta padamu?" potong Mira yang membuat wajah Erza menjadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu karena memang Erza dibesarkan dengan tiga orang kakak laki-laki, membuat dia menjadi agak tomboy dan sedikit tidak biasa dengan hal-hal berbau 'Cewek' .

"Jadi apakah kau sudah memberikannya jawaban?" sambung Mira.

"Belum, serius, aku binggung harus jawab apa."

"Oh ya? Kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, beritahu aku." Mira memegang tangan Erza dengan mata berbinar penuh minat, sementara Erza hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Gray itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Fullbuster, ayahnya, Silver Fullbuster adalah donatur besar untuk guild, Gray sendiri merupakan siswa paling berprestasi sejak sekolah hingga masuk ke guild, dia merupakan siswa tanpa cacat dan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan sekali pun, bahkan para gadis di guild memujanya, dia juga tidak pernah bermasalah dengan orang lain, yah kecuali denganmu." Pungkas Mira.

"Yang membuat masalah denganku itu dia! Bukan aku!" protes Erza.

"Yah, kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba terima saja ajakan dia?" tanya Mira.

"Gak tahu ah, bingung, aku mau tidur dulu!"

**Respect**

Keesokan harinya..

Penampilan Erza sedikit acak-acakan, dia kesulitan tidur gara-gara Gray.

'Aku benar-benar tak paham soal perubahan hati pria seperti ini, selama ini tak ada pria yang mengajakku berkencan dan aku bingung, kata-kata apa yang harus aku ucapkan untuk menolak Gray? Hey aku belum pernah menolak pria! Diajak kencan aja baru sekali ini!' batin Erza yang melangkah hingga sampai di depan kantor instructor.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Erza seraya membuka pintu, namun saat dia baru mau masuk.

Brugghh

Tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dada Gray, ya Gray memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Erza.

"Gr-Gray!" ujar Erza panik.

"Selamat pagi." Sahut Gray dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa.

"Kau telat Erza, hari ini kita bertugas di bagian kas keuangan guild, ayo mulai berkerja!" perintah Jellal sementara Gray langsung meninggalkan Erza.

'Bagaimana bisa si Gray itu bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Batin Erza.

"Kau mendengarku? Ayo bekerja!" perintah Jellal yang mengagetkan Erza dari lamunannya.

"Baik, sir."

"Setelah aksi sok pahlawanmu yang menyelamatkan fire demon slaying lacrima, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jellal pada Erza, mereka berdua saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kas keuangan guild.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau memang tangguh." Puji Jellal.

"Semua berkat latihan yang berat darimu, sir."

"Kau benar." Ujar Jellal seraya mengusap kepala Erza.

"Nggg, sir ada yang mengganjal pikiran saya tentang penyerangan kemarin, kenapa agen pemerintah bisa mengetahui lokasi penyimpanan _fire demon slaying_ yang di simpan di kantor kepala perpustakan?"

"Memang mencurigakan, tapi itu tugas intel untuk mencari tahu."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor kas keuangan guild dan langsung disambut oleh Lucy, staff bagian keuangan.

"Ah, Komandan Jellal, Erza, selamat pagi, maaf menrepotkan kalian." Sapa Lucy.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, akibat serangan kemarin banyak anggota Defense Force terluka, guild kita kekurangan orang." Sahut Jellal.

'Yah, kudengar Natsu juga terluka akibat serangan kemarin." Desah Lucy dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

Mereka lalu masuk ke kantor keuangan, ruangan tiga tingkat dengan rak penuh dokumen yang mengelilingi ruangan itu, tampak Gray sudah duduk di depan sebuah komputer dan memulai perkerjaannya di belakang meja di lantai dasar ruangan itu.

"Nah aku ke lantai tiga dulu, selamat bekerja." Ujar Lucy yang meninggalkan Jellal dan Erza sementara mereka berdua segera kebelakang meja yang sama dengan Gray untuk memulai pekerjaan.

Erza langsung duduk di depan komputernya, namun baru saja sebentar di mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Sir, bisa minta tolong sebentar? Aku melakukan kesalahan pendataan, aku tak tahu bagaimana memperbaikinya." Tanya Erza pada Jellal.

Jellal menghampiri Erza dan melihat ke layar komputernya, "Kau selalu melakukan kesalahan, bila melakukan kesalahan minta tolong pada Gray untuk memperbaikinya, Gray tolong bantu Erza." Panggil Jellal seraya berpaling ke arah Gray.

"Tunggu!" pinta Erza sambil menggengam lengan Jellal membuat Jellal kaget.

Detik kemudian Erza baru sadar apa yang dilakukannya, dengan panik dia langsung melepas genggamannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jellal setelah rasa kagetnya hilang.

"Tidak apa-apa sir, aku akan tanya pada Gray."

Jellal lalu berlalu pergi ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Erza dan Gray berdua.

Gray lalu berdiri dibelakang Erza, memperbaiki kesalahan Erza, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan telinga Erza.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa menerima jawaban darimu?" bisik Gray dielinga Erza, membuat Erza sedikit bergidik.

'Seseorang, tolong akuuuuu.' Batin Erza.

"Aku minta maaf Gray, aku meminta waktu lagi untuk menjawabnya, saat ini aku sangat bingung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pendataanmu sudh kuperbaiki." Ujar Gray seraya kembali kepekerjaannya sementara Erza yang wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur menarik nafas lega, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Jellal memperhatikan mereka dari lantai dua.

"Gray, dia mengajak Erza untuk berkencan." Ujar Mira yang membuat Jellal mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lucu bukan? Mereka saling benci satu sama lain, apa lagi Erza, dia benar-benar seperti bayi kalau berurusan dengan hati laki-laki."

Jellal hanya diam sambil menyimak kata-kata Mira.

"Aku mendorong mereka berdua untuk bersama, Gray merupakan pria baik dan _high level, _sebagai teman Erza tentu saja aku menyetujuinya, kalau kau instructor Jellal? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Mira.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Itu keputusan mereka berdua, aku mungkin bos mereka tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan pribdi mereka." Jawab Jellal yang berpaling dan melangkh pergi meninggalkan Mira.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau tertarik padaku? Instructor Jellal?" tanya Mira yang membuat langkah Jellal terhenti dan kembali berpaling menatapnya.

"Bila kau tertarik, aku bersedia, aku akan setia padamu dan akan selalu ada kapan pun kau membutuhkanku." Sambung Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang sekali, kalau aku menerimamu para _fansboy_ akan patah hati beramai-ramai dan mereka akan menyerangku, aku tak kan sanggup menghadapi mereka semua." Balas Jellal.

"Oh begitu, kupikir kau tak tertarik padaku."

"Hm, jangan bodoh." Ujar Jellal yang kembali berpaling dan pergi.

'Instructor Jellal, aku tahu kau berkata begitu supaya aku tidak sakit hati, tapi kau memang pria yang unik, laki-laki lain pasti akan langsung menerimaku mereka bahkan mengejarku, tapi kau malah tidak tertarik.' Batin Mira dengan senyum manisnya yang khas terukir di wajahnya.

**Respect**

Jam makan siangpun tiba, namun akibat serangan dari pihak pemerintah kemarin, stock logistik guild menjadi tipis, hingga kantin guild menjadi kekurangan bahan makanan.

"Erza, belikan makanan di restorn dekat guild untuk kita bertiga." Perintah Jellal.

"Baik sir." Balas Erza yang langsung keluar, meninggalkan Jellal dan Gray berdua.

"Sir, aku dan Erza akan berkencan, itu bila dia menerima ajakanku." Ujar Gray pada Jellal yang membuat Jellal terbatuk.

"Ehem, kau tak perlu membagikan urusan pribadimu padaku, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi ingat jangan berpacaran kecuali kau benar-benar serius." Pungkas Jellal dengan nada sedikit gelisah.

"Sir, kau... apakah kau gelisah karena Erza?" tanya Gray yang menangkap kegelisahan Jellal dan dengan sukses membuat Jellal kembali terbatuk.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang kau kencani, tapi aku membenci pria yang mempermainkan hati wanita, selama kau serius itu bgus, maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku tak beralasan." Balas Jellal.

"Sir, aku..."

"Hey, gua membawa makan siang untuk kalian!" potong Laxus yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kau terlambat, aku sudah menyuruh Erza untuk membeli makanan di restoran."

"Lo menyuruh Erza? Emang lo gak tahu? Di luar sekarang banyak wartawan dari media mengepung gedung headquarters kita."

**Respect**

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, Erza segera keluar gedung untuk membeli makan siang, namun baru saj dia keluar dari gedung..

"Apakah kau bekerja di guild?"

"Bisakah kau berbicara pada kami sebentar?"

"Berikan kami beberapa menit untuk wawancara!"

Tiba-tiba sekelompok wartawan dari berbagi media mengepung Erza dan mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bis.."

"Kenapa guild melindungi pembunuh yang telah membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah?" potong seorang wartawan.

"Kami tidak melindungi pembunuhnya, kami hanya melindungi lacrima yang dia gunakan sesuai dengan peraturan undang-undang."

"Tapi secara moral guild telah melindungi alat pembunuhan itu bukan? Apa kalian tidak merasa bersimpati pada para korban dan keluarganya?" cecar wartawan yang lain.

'Tentu saja aku peduli! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?' batin Erza kesal.

"Tolong biarkan saya lewat, bila ada pertanyaan juru bicara guild yang akan menjawab kalian." Ujar Erza sambil berusaha melewati kepungan para wartawan itu, namun sayang para wartawan itu tetap mengepung Erza dan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya tadi!"

"Saya dengan ketua guild fairy tail, Makarov menolak bekerja sama dengan polisi karena _keluarganya _terbantai dalam suatu insiden dan polisi belum bisa menangkap para pelaku sehingga Makarov menjadi membenci kepolisian dn pihal pemerintah!"

"Komandan dua dari Magic council, Purehito merupakan manan ketua guild kalian, apakah karena itu fairy tail selalu menentang pemerinah? Tak peduli kalau perbuatan pemerintah itu baik atau buruk? Apakah fairy tail tidk mengetahui perbedan antara masalah pribadi dan kepentingan umum?"

Banyak cercaan pertanyaan yang membuat telinga Erza panas dan dengan amarah meletup Erza berteriak.

"KUBERITAHU KALIA..."

"ERZA!"

Belum sempat Erza menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Jellal menutup mulut Erza dari belakang dengan tangannya.

"Gadis baik, jangan berkata apapun." Bisik Jellal ke telinga Erza.

"Juru bicara kami akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian, biarkan kami lewat!" ujar Jellal yang langsung membawa Erza kembali kedalam gedung dan menerobos para wartawan.

"Jangan bersembunyi! Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!"

Jellal nampak tidak memperdulikan wartawan itu, dengan sigap dia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu gedung.

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak jadi membeli makanan." Ujar Erza seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak masalah, Laxus sudah membawakannya untuk kita."

"Aku nyaris saja berteriak dan memaki mereka, aku minta maaf karena emosiku yang buruk, nyaris saja aku membuat citra guild kita menjadi jelek."

Media merupakan salah satu alat pemerintah untuk menyerang guild, karena itulah bila ada kasus-kasus yang ditimbulkan lacrima atau oleh anggota guild di masyrakt, media akan _memblow up _kasus tersebu dengan bumbu-bumbu yang tak sedap untuk membentuk opini jelek tentang guild di masyarakat sipil sehingga sedikit salah kata saja dari anggota guild ntuk media maka kata-kata itu akan dijadikan _bahan _untuk menyerang dan merusak citra guild.

"Aku lebih beranggapan kalau kau orang yang jujur." Ujar Jellal.

Erza terdiam, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

'Kenapa, instructor Jellal, dia selalu baik padaku pada saat aku sedang terpuruk, aku selalu membuat masalah, tapi dia tak menyerah untuk terus membimbingku.'

Melihat mata Erza yang berkaca-kaca seperti itu, Jellal langsung mengelus kepala Erza, kemudian dia menarik kepala Erza kedekapannya.

"Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah di dadaku, beberapa hal kadang memang sulit untuk dihadapi."

Erza lalu menumpahkan ar matnya d dada Jellal.

Sementara itu Gray dan Laxus...

"Lo liat bagaimana panknya Jellal dan segera berlari kelur ruangan, dia sepertinya tahu Erza tidak akan bisa menghadapi tekanan dari media."

"Setiap kali Erza sedang berda dalam masalah, instructor Jellal menjadi yang pertama yang datang untuk menolongnya." Sahut Gray dengan ekspresi aneh.

Laxus yang melihat ekspresi aneh dari Gray menepuk pundak Gray, "Jangan khawatir saat lo juga berada dalam masalah, gua yakin Jellal akan segera berlari menolong lo juga, jangan iri begitu."

"Apakah aku terlihat iri." Balas Gray dengan wajah horor.

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Iri pada siapa?"

"Hmmm, lupakan lah."

Kembali ke Erza dan Jellal...

"Insructor Jellal.. Maaf sir jas anda menjadi kotor."

"Tak masalah, hanay sedikit basah, tapi setidaknya kau jadi terlihat sedikit lebih lega sekarang."

Erza mengangguk sementara Jellal tersenyum.

"Ayo kembali ke kantor." Ajak Jellal seraya berpaling dan mulai melangkah.

Erza menatap punggung Jellal dengan perasaan kagum.

'Punggung instructor Jellal sangat luas, sama seperti punggung _pria_ itu, instructor Jellal, suatu saat nanti aku juga ingin menjadi seperti dirimu...'

**Respect**

Malam harinya...

"Hei, jadi bagimana hubunganmu dengan Gray? Apakah kau sudah memberikan jawaban padanya?" tanya Mira.

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung."

"Jadi, apakah Gray itu mengatakan sesuatu setelah tahu kau dikepung media tadi siang?"

"Hmmm.. sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu..." jawab Erza sambil mengingat-ingat.

**Flash back**

"Ukh, aku tak bisa menggapai dokumen ini." Keluh Erza seraya mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah dokumen di atas rak yang lumayan tinggi di ruang keuangan.

"Sepertinya aku harus membantumu kali ini." Ujar Gray yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Erza sambil mengambil dokumen yang tak bisa diambil Erza.

"Apa maksudmu!" tanya Erza dengan wajah memerah campur kaget.

"Aku hanya membantumu untuk mengambil dokumen ini, dan yah, sejak aku menanyakanmu untuk berkencn, aku.."

"Kalau soal itu tenang saja, aku akan berikan jawaban segera!" potong Erza.

Gray terdiam sesaat, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

"Instructor Jellal datang berlari dari kantor dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menolongmu..." Gray memojokan Erza di dekat rak dengan tangan kanannya menempel dirak, sementara Erza bersandar ke rak.

"Itu karena dia ingin mengantisipasi masalah yang bisa saja kau buat dan kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah membuat masalah seperti yang sering kau lakukan, kau mengertikan? Jadi biar kupertegas, aku sama sekali tidak iri padamu." Sambung Gray sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Erza dengan tatapan horor membuat Erza berkeringat dingin.

**End Of Flashback**

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tadi siang ada orang melihatnya." Ujar Mira.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Erza.

"Melihat kau memeluk instructor Jellal dan menangis didekapannya."

"APA!"

"Semua orang membicarakannya kau tahu, tak kusangka kau dan instructor Jellal..."

"Kau salah paham! Semua ini hanya salah paham!" potong Erza, panik.

"Yah, bagaimana pun, Jellal iu sudah menolakku, ngomong-ngomong aku mau pergi kepermandian air panas, kau mau ikut?." tanya Mira.

"Oh, duluan saja, nanti aku baru menyusul."

Mira lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi, sementara Erza ermenung dengn ekspresi tidak percaya.

'Instructor Jellal menolak Mira? Sulit dipercaya, Mira sangat cantik dan manis, dia primadona di guild.'

Setelah beberapa lama termenung, Erza memutuskan untuk menyusul Mira kepermandian air panas, namun saat dijalan menuju kesana..

"Instructor Jellal?"

Erza bertemu dengan Jellal.

"Hm? Melihat handuk dan pakaian ganti yang kau bawa sepertinya kau ingin kepermandian air panas."

"Y-ya." Jawab Erza sementara beberapa orang yang kebetulan melewati mereka berbisik-bisik menggosipkan mereka karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan digosipkan seperti ini, bagiku tidak masalah, namun bagi seorang perempuan mungkin akan menjadi tidak nyaman kalau digosipkan seperti ini, jadi tak masalah bila kau tidak ingin terlihat sedang bersamaku, kau boleh mengambil jarak." Ujar Jellal yang menyadari orang-orang sedang berbisik-bisik tentang mereka.

Erza langsung segera menghampiri Jellal dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang salahkan kalau seorang bawahan terlihat bersama dengan atasannya, kau ingin kepermandian juga kan? Ato pergi bersama-sama." Ujar Erza, sementara Jellal tertawa.

"Baiklah anak buahku, ayo pergi."

**Respect**

"Maaf Gray, aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu." Ujar Erza pada Gray yang duduk diseberangnya.

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak di dekat guild.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan ekspresi innocent.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku menolak, kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku!" balas Erza.

Gray terdiam sesaat.

"Lihatkan! Kau bahkan tidak membantahnya, aku justru heran apa yang memberimu ide untuk mengajakku berkencan!"

Gray sedikit berpikir, lalu, "Insructor Jellal, Laxus dan Gildartz menginginkan kita untuk sedikit lebih dekat dan bekerja sama, jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak?" jawab Gray, yang membuat mulut Erza menjadi sedikit ternganga.

**Gray POV**

"Aku menuntut permohonan maaf darimu!"

**Sergah wanita berambut merah yang ada dihadapanku ini dengan wajah idiotnya.**

"Itu alasanmu? Apakah kau bodoh?"

**Sambung wanita ini masih dengan tampang idiotnya.**

**Namun sejujurnya alasan aku mengajaknya berkencan bukan hanya karena itu tapi juga karena aku penasaran.**

**Kembali pada hari saat serangan pihak pemerintah, saat itu aku sangat terkejut, entah dari mana tapi dia tahu kelemahanku yang takut pada ketinggian, namun dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang hal itu, walaupun aku terus menyerangnya atau menyinggungnya karena keteledoran dan kesalahannya saat bertugas.**

**Aku mulai merasa aku berhutang sesuatu padanya... Sesuatu yang disebut rasa hormat dan di saat yang sama aku mulai merasa penasaran, mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain bisa kupelajari darinya karena itu aku mengajaknya berkencan.**

"Bodohnya aku menanggapi serius ajakanmu! Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat '_ayo kita menjadi teman'_?"

"Kurasa mengajakmu berkencan adalah cara paling sopan untuk mengutarakan hal itu."

"Begitu caramu untuk berteman? Oh ya Mr Perfect, bahkan dari dulu aku ingin megajakmu berteman tapi kau malah memilih cara yang aneh!"

**Erza kembali mengomel dengan wajahnya yang aneh, membuatku tak mampu menahan tawa.**

"Ahahahahha, Ya kurasa kau memang akan menjadi teman yang hebat." **Tawaku.**

**Aku rasa kami berdua sama, kami berdua memiliki tujuan yang sama, kami ingin mencapai instructor Jellal, mencapai prestasinya dan ingin menjadi seperti dirinya.**

**End Of Gray Pov**

"Kita bukan teman, _jerk!_" Sergah Erza dengan kesalnya.

"Kau pasti ingin mengejar prestasi instructor Jellal kan, menjadi seperti dirinya, Kau sudah mulai terinspirasi olehnya." Lanjut Gray, straight to the point.

"Apa! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menjadikan dirinya sebuah fase yang harus kulewati, aku bercita-cita lebih tinggi dari itu!"

"Sebuah fase katamu? Berikan sedikit hormat! Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah sampai pada posisi dimana instructor Jellal saat ini berada!" balas Gray.

"Oh diamlah, kau lihat saja, aku nanti akan melebihinya, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa mencapai posisiku nanti."

"Hm, kau hanya tidak mengetahui dirinya, instructor Jellal memiliki daftar prestasi yang sangat panjang, dia tidak sepertimu, dia tidak hanya sekedar bicara omong kosong." ujar Gray.

"Ya, aku tahu dia tidak hanya sekedar bicara omong kosong, aku tahu itu, lebih dari apa yang kau tahu!" sanggah Erza yang membuat urat kemarahan muncul dikepala Gray.

"Kau lebih tahu dariku? Dia hanya membereskan masalah yang kau buat, bukan berarti itu membuat kau menjadi seorang tahu tentang dirinya! Aku tanya padamu pernahkah kau menghabiskan malam dengan minum bir dengan Jellal di kamarnya!"

"Apa! Itu kan kegiatan laki-laki, aku juga tak bisa masuk ke asrama laki-laki!"

Dan perdebatan mereka tentang siapa yang lebih dekat dengan Jellal terus berlangsung di cafe itu tanpa mereka sadari anggota guild yang berada di cafe itu mendengar perdebatan mereka sehingga esok harinya, Gray dan Erza harus mati-matian menahan gosip kalau mereka berdua membentuk _Jellal fans club_, sementara Jellal sendiri tak menyadari kalau dua bawahannya itu _ngefans_ dengan dirinya.

**Respect**

"Kami membutuhkan 22 buah kursi lagi di sini." Pinta salah satu anggota guild.

"Oke aku akan bawakan kesana." Sahut Erza seraya mengambil 22 buah kursi lipat.

'Kursi-kursi ini lebih berat dari yang kuduga.' Batin Erza.

Dan sesuai perkiraan, Erza merasa tak mampu mengangkat kursi-kursi itu hingga dia terjatuh dan menabrak Jellal yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya.

"KAU BODOH! JANGAN MENGANGKAT BEBAN YANG TIDAK BISA KAU ANGKAT! KAU KIRA KAU SEORANG LAKI-LAKI APA!" marah Jellal.

"Maaf, ku pikir aku bisa mengangkatnya."

"Biar aku yang angkat!" ujar Jellal seraya mengangkat kursi-kursi yang dijatuhkan Erza.

"Hehehe, dasar idiot." Ejek Gray.

"APA KAU BILANG!" Balas Erza.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kursi-kursi itu tanpa bantuannya." Senyum Gray, mengejek.

Lalu Gray dan Erza terlibat sedikit cekcok sementara Laxus dan Jellal memperhatikan mereka.

"Lo lihat Jellal, hubungan mereka berdua sepertinya makin hari makin bagus, hal yang manis bukan melihat kedua bawahanmu bersama-sama seperti itu." Ujar Laxus yang membuat Jellal tak sengaja menjatuhkan kursi yang diangkatnya.

Hari ini kelompok dari pelindungan anak datang keguild untuk melakukan protes, dikarenakan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh pelaku yang menggunakan sihir dari lacrima Fire demon slaying, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kelompok ini melakukan protes terhadap guild yang masih menyimpan lacrima-lacrima yang berpotensi berbahaya dan memberikan dampak maupun efek yang buruk bagi anak-anak, mereka takut lacrima seperti fire demon slaying akan dipelajari anak-anak dan bisa berpotensi merusak mental anak dan tugas guild adalah menyiapkan tempat di halaman guild untuk kelompok ini untuk melaksanakan protes mereka.

Divisi 3 sendiri bertugas untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada sesuatu yang tak di inginkan selama protes berlangsung.

"Sepertinya kita akan menghadapi banyak protes lagi setelah ini." Ujar Erza sambil merapikan blazernya pada Gray yang berjaga disampingnya.

"Ya, sejak kejadian pembunuhan berantai itu, media memojokan kita dan orang dari kelompok perlindungan anak datang ke guild untuk protes terus menerus." Jawab Gray sambil memperhatikan orator dari kelompok perlindungan anak memprotes guild di atas panggung yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak guild.

"Padahal, alasan protes ini sendiri tak masuk akal, pelakunya yang menyalahgunakan lacrima ini, kenapa sekarang di buat seolah-olah lacrimanya yang salah!"

"Begitulah perbuatan pemerintah, mereka menggunakan segala cara untuk menekan guild." Tanggap Gray sementara orator masih menggebu-gebu menyuarakan protesnya.

"Kita harus melindungi anak-anak kita dari moral yang berbahaya! Dari lacrima yang membuat moral mereka menjadi rusak!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tiba-tiab terdengar suara ledakan di dekat halaman guild, membuat orang-orang yang hadir dalam protes itu menjadi panik.

"Tembakan!" ujar Erza.

"Sepertinya bukan, itu hanya suara petasan." Sahut Gray.

"Erza! Pelakunya ada dibelakangmu! Segera amankan pelaku!" perintah Jellal yang berdiri agak jauh dari Erza dan Gray.

Dengan segera Erza dan Gray langsung mengejar pelaku yang melarikan diri.

"Berhenti!" perintah Erza, namun sang pelaku terus berlari.

Setelah sedikit kejar mengejar antara Erza, Gray dan pelaku akhirnya Erza berhasil mengejar pelaku dan meringkusnya hingga jatuh ketanah.

"Kena kau!" ujar Erza setelah meringkus pelaku, namun sedetik kemudian Erza menjadi kaget karena pelaku yang menyalakan petasan itu ternyata seorang gadis kecil yang masih anak-anak.

"Ka-kau? Bukannya kau gadis kecil yang berada di lorong tempo hari?" kaget Erza melihat gadis kecil berambut biru itu.

"Hii, maafkan aku kak." Ujar anak itu, ketakutan.

"Lebih baik kau kubawa ke kantor, ayo." Ujar Gray seraya memborgol kedua tangan anak itu.

"Borgol? Hey Gray, kau sedikit berlebihan, dia hanya anak-anak!" protes Erza.

"Anak-anak atau orang dewasa menurutku sama saja, aku hanya menjalankan prosedur dan aturan keamanan." Balas Gray.

"Dia hanya ketakutan, dia tak akan melarikan diri, jangan terlalu serius begitu, buka borgolnya."

Gray akhirnya mengalah dan membuka borgolnya.

Di kantor keamanan...

"Jadi namamu Wendy Marvel? Baiklah, apa alasanmu meledakan petasan disekitar tempat protes? Kami menjelaskan pada pihak perlindungan anak kalau ini hanya keisengan anak kecil, namun biasanya kami sudah menyerahkan hal ini pada pihak kepolisian." Ujar Jellal pada anak kecil berambut biru itu.

"Itu bukan sekedar iseng! Itu bentuk perlawanan saya!"

"Perlawanan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Guild tempat saya bernaung dulu, Cait Shelter, harus dibubarkan oleh kelompok perlindungan anak hingga lacrima-lacrimanya disita oleh pihak pemerintah." Jawab Wendy.

"Cait Shelter? Itu kan guild yang berada di kota sebelah, gua dengar guild itu juga berfungsi sebagai tempat penampungan anak yatim piatu." Ujar Laxus.

"Ya, karena protes dari kelompok pelindungan anak yang mengatakan lacrima yang tersimpan di dalam guild tidak baik untuk anak-anak yang berada di sana akhirnya pemerintah menyita semua lacrima dan guild dibubarkan sehingga Cait Shelter hanya menjadi panti asuhan biasa, makanya begtu tahu mereka mengadakan protes di guld Fairy tail aku bermaksud untuk melawan mereka."

Wendy terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya lanjut berbicara, "Lacrima yang tempo hari kakak selamatkan dari pihak pemerintah adalah yang terakhir dari guild saya karena di kota kami cuma ada guild Cait Shelter."

"Jadi kau melakukan perlawanan dengan meledakan petasan begitu? Kau tahu, aku berharap kau tidak melakukannya." Ketus Jellal.

"Apa maksud kakak? Aku hanya ingin membantu menyelamatkan lacrima sama seperti kalian."

"Tak perduli apa tujuanmu, tapi cara yang kau gunakan salah, kelompok perlindungan anak mengikuti prosedur dan aturan yang berlaku, sementara yang kau lakukan adalah meneror mereka dengan ledakan petasan itu." Ujar Jellal yang membuat Wendy tertuduk.

"Dan sekarang... Kau akan kuserahkan pada orang paling kejam di MDF untuk memberimu pelajaran."

"MANA ANAK NAKAL YANG MELANGGAR PERATURAN DAN MEMBUAT ONAR!" tiba-tiba Gildartz masuk ke kantor dengan berteriak dengan wajah yang sangat horor membuat Wendy langsung berteriak ketakutan.

"Ampun! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" ujar Wendy yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat tampang seram Gildartz.

**Respect**

Malam harinya..

"Terus? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mira pada Erza sambil memakai masker di wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka setelah Cait Shelter bubar, Wendy selama ini tinggal di rumah nenek Grandine yang bekerja di bagian klinik di guild ini, jadi setelah ditakut-takuti oleh instructor Gildartz, dia pulang di jemput oleh Grandine." Jawab Erza.

"Bukankah kau menyelamatkannya waktu dia akan membawa lacrima kemari? Kenapa dia tidak menitipkan lacrima itu pada nenek Grandine saja?"

"Dia takut nenek Grandine akan terkena masalah kalau ketahuan membawa lacrima itu makanya dia berinisiatif untuk membawanya sendiri, namun tak kusangka, instructor Gildartz sangat seram bahkan seribu kali lebih seram dari Jellal." Sahut Erza.

"Yah begitu lah, seperinya anak itu mendapatkan pelajaran yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan." Tawa Mira.

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti alasannya kenapa Wendy melakukan hal itu, mengingatkanku pada diriku dua tahun lalu, aku berharap aku bisa membantunya."

Sementara itu di asrama laki-laki, tepatnya di kamar Jellal...

"Dia seperti anjing pemburu..." ujar Gray seraya menegak birnya.

"Hm? Apa maksud lo?" tanya Laxus yang juga berada di kamar Jellal.

"Erza, saat mengejar anak kecil itu, dia berlari sangat cepat seperti anjing pemburu." Jelas Gray.

"Yah, larinya memang cepat, dia berlari seperti ada sayap dikedua kakinya." Sahut Jellal.

"Apakah itu alasannya? Erza tentu memang cepat tapi, apa karena itu kau hanya menyuruh Erza untuk mengejar saat tersangka melarikan diri? Padahal aku juga berada di sana." Ujar Gray lagi, membuat Jellal terdiam.

"Padahal aku berharap... padahal aku berharap kau juga menyuruhku..." gerutu Gray dengan aura horor sambil meremas kaleng birnya hingga penyok dan isinya meluber keluar.

"Bukan seperti itu, dia menyuruh Erza karena sudah terbiasa saja, bukan berarti dia lebih percaya Erza dari pada lo, benarkan Jellal?" sahut Laxus.

"Umm, yah begitulah."

"Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin membeli bir lagi." Ujar Gray yang bangkit meninggalkan kamar.

"Dia mengikuti kebiasaan buruk Erza, bertingkah kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Jellal menghela nafas.

"Tidak juga, dia memang seperti itu, tapi setidaknya kita jadi lebih mengenal dirinya bukan, dia menjadi lebih terbuka pada lo dan Erza, bukankah itu pertanda baik."

"Uh, para bocah itu selalu saja mengikutiku." Keluh Jellal seraya melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

"Yah, _good luck, _Mr Jellal, mentor favorit semua orang." Sahut laxus, tertawa.

**Respect**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Erza yang baru masuk ke kantor Jellal.

"Yah, selamat pagi, bocah nomor satu." Sahut Jellal, dingin.

"Hey apa-apaan itu! Kau sudah mulai memancing keributan pagi-pagi begini!" protes Erza.

"Yah terserahlah." Ujar Jellal, malas.

Erza terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia bertanya pada Jellal, "Instructor Jellal, saat makan siang nanti, bolehkah aku berbicara padamu, sir?"

"Oke, tentu saja."

**Erza POV**

**Saat ini jam makan siang, aku dan Jellal berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di dekat guild.**

**Aku pun menyampaikan maksudku untuk menolong Wendy pada instructor Jellal.**

"Jadi kau berniat untuk menolong Wendy?"

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikannya, dia peduli dengan lacrima."

"Tentang masalah guild Cait Shelter, itu berada di luar kemampuan kita, kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, apa yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah fokus melindungi lacrima yang ada di guild kita, akhir bulan ini akan ada forum untuk mendiskusikan kelanjutan masalah antara kelompok pelindung anak tersebut dengan guild kita."

**Kepala ku tertunduk, kecewa, **"Baiklah, aku mengerti hal itu."

"Keinginanmu untuk menolong anak itu sudah bagus kok."

**Jellal mengelus kepalaku.**

"Yah, tak semua orang mempunyai pangeran yang datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

**Baru tersadar apa yang aku katakan aku segera menutup kedua mulutku.**

"Pangeran? Kau masih saja berpikir sesuatu yang tak masuk akal seperti itu." **Ejek Jellal padaku.**

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya kelepasan bicara, abaikan saja apa yang kukatakan."

"Pangeranmu itu hanya orang berkepala panas yang tidak mengikuti aturan."

"Kau salah tentang dirinya! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

**Sedetik kemudian suasana sedikit dingin, sementara Jellal terlihat memasang muka kesal.**

"Kau hanya tidak mengetahui dirinya, dia super keren! Saat aku masih bersekolah dulu dia menyelamatkanku dan lacrima dari agen pemerintah yang jahat." **Ujarku seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadaku.**

"Tapi sayangnya, dia melanggar aturan yang dibuat oleh guild dan pemerintah dengan menyerang pihak pemerintah."

"Tapi kau ingat? Kau menolong Wendy di gang tempo hari saat pihak pemerintah ingin merampas lacrimanya!"

"Itu kasus yang berbeda, aku hanya membereskan masalah yang kau buat, aku juga tak menyerang pihak pemerintah, aku bukan seperti seseorang yang akan melanggar peraturan seperti itu."

**Aku tercenung dengan kata-kata Jellal, lalu aku kembali bertanya.**

"Jadi, apakah bila pihak pemerintah ingin mengambil lacrima dari seorang gadis dengan paksa kau akan mengabaikannya dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ya, kau benar."

**Aku tercenung kaget mendengar jawaban dari Jellal.**

"Bila pangeranmu tidak melanggar peraturan, mungkin saat ini kau menjadi sedikit memiliki rasa hormat dan taat akan aturan juga tidak membuat banyak masalah, apa yang kau gambarkan sebagai cerita indah adalah sebuah penghinaan untuk agen guild yang memiliki peraturan seperti kita."

**Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau selalu menolongku dan mendukungku...**

"Tapi, aku bergabung ke MDF karena aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, apa kah itu tak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Dia mampu menciptakan mimpi untuk seseorang apakah bagimu itu bukan apa-apa?"

**Selain pangeranku, kau adalah seseorang yang juga menginspirasiku, kenapa kau selalu menghancurkan pandangan baikku tentang dirimu?**

"Jika dua tahun lalu, pada saat itu kau yang berada di sana, aku tidak akan sudi untuk bergabung dengan MDF!" **sambungku sedikit emosi.**

**Namun, entah kenapa, setelah aku berkata seperti itu, untuk sesaat, ya hanya sesaat, aku melihat wajah instructor Jellal, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka mendengar kata-kataku itu, membuatku ingin menghentikan amarahku, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak mampu menghentikan mulutku untuk terus berbicara.**

"Bukan hanya aku, siapapun yang peduli dengan lacrima akan merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kau, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menginspirasi orang untuk mendukung guild, tidak bila kau hanya mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha mempertahankan lacrima." **Sambung ku.**

**Kepalaku tertunduk, tak mampu menatap wajah Jellal.**

"Kau sama sekali tidak keren, kau hanya menyedihkan, aku tak bisa memandangmu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi dirimu." **Ujarku lagi.**

**Dan aku mulai merasa air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku.**

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan pria itu sekali, dua tahun yang lalu tapi dia membuat perasaanku pada hari itu tidak berubah sampai saat ini, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti."

**Air mataku mengalir makin deras, kepalaku makin tertunduk.**

"Aku menyukainya, jadi kumohon... Jangan katakan hal yang buruk tentang dirinya."

**To Be continue**

**Maaf lama update, karena sibuk dengan kegiatan kami masing-masing jadi jarang punya kesempatan menulis**

**Chapter depan pun akan lama updatenya, tapi kami usahakan cepat di update kalau lagi nggak sibuk**


End file.
